Tattoos in Blood
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: Soledad alcohol un conocido que se convierte en un amigo inesperado una acción insospechada una duda existencial MitxRu Selfdestructive
1. Default Chapter

Tattoos in blood

First Day: Touch of evil

9:30 PM  
24 de Diciembre  
9 grados al exterior

Un chico alto de tez blanquecina entra en una licorería cerca de la estación de tren. Una bufanda negra le tapa la cara hasta la nariz y el resto de la cabeza se la cubre la capucha de un jersey, también negro, con un enorme dibujo de un grupo de heavy metal. Compra una botella de Jack Daniel's, una de Absenta y dos paquetes de birra. Muestra un carné falso al encargado de la tienda. Paga sus bebidas y se va. Empieza a andar bajo la luz de las farolas del paseo, al lado de la estación, y se adentra en un callejón oscuro que va a dar a una pequeña plaza tenuemente iluminada. Cruza la plaza arrastrando los pies mientras anda, con la bolsa de papel bajo el brazo. Llega a otra calle, más ancha, que cruza en dirección a un pequeño barrio de las afueras de la ciudad. De pronto el chico se para ante una farmacia 24 horas. Entra y compra un par de cajas de condones, a la vez que pide a la encargada la temperatura exterior: "4 grados", responde la dependienta, algo sonrojada bajo la azul mirada del chico, al que solamente se le ven los ojos, rodeados por el negro de sus prendas de abrigo. El chico le da las gracias y se va. Se ríe por lo bajo mientras termina de llegar a un bloque de pisos, bastante viejo y algo desvalijado. Un gato negro le saluda con un maullido y él se agacha a acariciarlo. Empieza a nevar y los copos de nieve se pegan a su ropa dibujando extrañas formas sobre la tela negra. El joven se levanta y entra en el bloque. Saluda a la encargada haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y termina de subir. Entra en un pequeño piso de dos habitaciones, cocina, comedor y baño. Pone la bolsa con las bebidas encima de la mesa del comedor y echa los condones en una caja dónde se acumulan un par o tres cajas más.  
Piensa en por qué hace aquello. Por qué entra en la farmacia a comprar condones que ni quiere ni necesita sólo para ver sonrojarse a la dependienta cuando la mira. Por qué se queda mirando fijamente a todas las chicas con las que se encuentra, con total frialdad, hasta que éstas se sonrojan de vergüenza. Por qué sigue buscando a alguien que le devuelva la mirada con furia o con rabia en vez de sonrojarse. Por qué va a pasar otro fin de semana solo, otras vacaciones de navidad solo, amarrado a una botella de alcohol para no pensar en nada.  
Ni siquiera se quita el jersey. Así está bien. El piso no tiene calefacción y casi se diría que se está mejor fuera que dentro. Abre una cerveza y se apoya contra la ventana mientras le pega un trago largo. Está fría, como el cristal en el que se recuesta, como su corazón des de hace ya demasiado tiempo. Empieza a recordar… antes no era así. Antes estaba ella para abrazarle siempre que se sentía triste. Para cantarle con su voz horrible cuando quería dormirse. Para leerle cuando se aburría. Para contarle historias fantásticas de brujas poderosas y caballeros valientes. Para sonreírle sin que hubiera razón alguna para hacerlo. Pero luego ellos se la llevaron, la separaron de él y del resto del mundo, y nunca pudo averiguar dónde se encontraba. Por eso se fue. Por eso pasa solo todos los días. Por eso no se apresura a regresar a un piso vacío y helado en el que no le espera nadie.  
Ya lleva medio pack de cervezas entre pecho y espalda. Está harto de su piso, de su vida, de su soledad. Estrella la botella que tiene en la mano contra el suelo, sin conseguir hacerla añicos. Envuelve la botella de Jack Daniel's en la bolsa de papel y sale de su departamento hacia la calle otra vez. Vaga sin rumbo por las calles, oscuras a sus ojos, por delante de los escaparates adornados con luces demasiado cutres y muñecos demasiado grandes. Todo le recuerda a una burda imitación de un espectáculo grotesco en el que el mundo se ríe de él con más crueldad que sentido del humor.  
El muchacho se sienta en la entrada de una casa. A la otra calle, enfrente de él, la puerta de una discoteca se abre y sale un chico disparado para la calle, a medio ponerse un largo abrigo negro. El muchacho de tez blanca le observa y le reconoce en el acto. Una chica sale de la discoteca detrás de él, pero es empujada otra vez dentro por el chico, que soborna a los machacas para que no la dejen salir hasta que él se haya largado. Anda rápidamente hasta el final de la calle y tuerce a la izquierda. El muchacho se levanta, impulsado por la curiosidad de qué hará su compañero del instituto escapando de una chica en una discoteca un sábado por la noche. Coge un atajo que le lleva unos pasos por detrás de él y empieza a seguirle, tragando de vez en cuando un poco de la bebida que trae en la mano y que le reconforta ligeramente el corazón. Llegan al paseo al lado de la estación y el chico que va delante se sienta en un banco y lanza un suspiro, tras lo cual empieza a golpearse con las manos en los brazos para darse algo de calor. El otro muchacho llega al banco y se sienta a su lado, ofreciéndole sin mediar palabra un trago de su bebida. El primer chico coge la botella envuelta en la bolsa de papel y le da un fuerte trago, tras lo cual empieza a toser.  
- ¡Joder tío, si que vas fuerte!  
- …  
- …  
- …  
- (Incómodo por el silencio) ¿Malas navidades?  
El otro chico asiente con la cabeza. Pasan un buen rato sin hablar, compartiendo bebida como si se conociesen de toda la vida, como un buen par de amigos. Al cabo, un poco tocados, el primer chico empieza a hablar.  
- ¿Sabes? Le acabo de pegar una leche a una tía en una mierda de discoteca…  
- …  
- Algunos de mis amigos me trajeron allí para que no pasara las navidades solo otra vez. A mí me da igual estar solo, es como estoy mejor… pero se ve que se preocupan…  
- …  
- Total, que la tía se me ha pegado como una lapa y me he hartado…  
- …  
- Da igual, total, ¡la música era una mierda!  
- …  
- Una vez tuve alguien a mi lado, un hermano ¿sabes?  
- (asiente con la cabeza)  
- Lo quería mucho pero murió… y me quedé solo…  
- …  
- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?  
- (asiente otra vez)  
- ¿Uno o más?  
- (le indica uno con el dedo de la mano derecha, que le sale por entre los agujeros de unos guantes también negros)  
- ¿Hermano?  
- (niega con la cabeza)  
- Hermana pues… ¿mayor que tú?  
- (agita la mano indicando que más o menos tienen la misma edad)  
- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás solo?  
- …  
- …  
- (muy bajito) se la llevaron.  
- (no le reconoce) ¿quién?  
- Mis padres  
- ¿Dónde?  
- No lo sé  
- ¿Y ellos?  
- Viven en la parte alta. Yo me largué. No quiero nada de ellos.  
El chico de tez blanca alza su mirada azul hacia el cielo. La nieve aún cae en forma de pequeños copos que se posan sobre su ropa negra. El otro chico le mira fijamente y, al rato, empieza a hablar de nuevo.  
- No te gusta estar solo ¿verdad?  
- (niega con la cabeza)  
- A mí no me importa. Prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado. Ahora ya no me importa.  
- …  
- Hubo un tiempo en que no lo podía soportar. Mi hermano murió y yo sufrí una lesión ¿sabes? Me impedía hacer lo que más me gustaba del mundo. Y empecé a meterme en líos. Pero ahora ya no es así.  
- (muy suavemente) Me alegro.  
- (intrigado) ¿Sabes? Tu voz me es familiar, pero como no hablas mucho soy incapaz de reconocerte…. Además, yendo tan tapado…  
El chico alarga su mano hacia la bufanda del otro, la coge con ambas manos y se la baja, descubriendo su nariz y su boca, que deja escapar el humo del vaho en el frío aire de la calle.  
- (sorprendido) ¿Rukawa?  
- (serio, intentando mirar al frente) Hola Mitsui.  
- …  
- …  
- (sonríe) Estás borracho ¿no?  
- (sonríe también) ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- (se limita a mirarle)  
- (hace para levantarse, pero se cae encima del otro chico)  
- ¿Vives muy lejos?  
- Mmmmhhh…. No mucho, creo…. (busca en su bolsillo) pero me he olvidado las llaves y la encargada ya debe estar durmiendo…  
- (le ayuda a ponerse en pie) Anda, vamos…  
- ¿Adonde?  
- A mi casa, ¿adonde va a ser?  
- (le mira) ¿A tu casa? ¿A qué?  
- (paciente) A que se te pase este pedo que llevas y a dormir hasta que no puedas más… no tienes buena cara ¿sabes?  
- ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? (hace un gesto brusco para soltarse de él y casi se cae al suelo) No quiero ir a ningún sitio… no pensaba hacerlo… sólo quiero huir…  
- (algo preocupado) ¿Huir? ¿Adonde?  
El chico ebrio señala el espigón que se adentra en el mar, al horizonte, al final del paseo de la estación.  
- (alarmado) Pero Rukawa ¿qué pensabas…?  
- (le mira a los ojos, una lágrima resbala por su mejilla) Estoy harto de todo Mitsui, demasiado harto para seguir…  
- (le hace apoyarse en su hombro) Cállate y anda, vamos…  
Andan un buen rato hasta llegar al piso donde vive Mitsui. Saca las llaves de su bolsillo y abre. Suben hasta el primer piso y entran en un pequeño departamento, mucho más confortable que el del otro chico. Mitsui enciende la calefacción y pone a su compañero en el sofá.  
- (dejándose caer) ¿vives solo?  
- No. Mi padre vive en el piso de arriba. El bloque es suyo. En el tercero está su estudio. No nos llevamos bien… además, des de que tiene amante ya no está casi nunca… para mí está mucho mejor.  
- (le mira quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el colgador) ¿Y tu madre?  
- …  
- …  
- (muy serio, casi triste) Se fue. Vive en Francia, creo. Mi padre la engañó muchas veces y al final se cansó… yo preferí quedarme y ella no tuvo objeción.  
Mitsui se acerca al chico, aún abrigado, y le ayuda a quitarse el jersey. Debajo lleva una camiseta manga larga de otro grupo, esta vez europeo.  
- (mirando la camiseta) ¿Qué música es esto?  
- (se mira la camiseta) Sonata Arctica… es power metal… de Finlandia  
- Ahhh….. (se ha quedado más o menos igual)  
- ¿Te gusta el heavy?  
- (le mira a los ojos) Me gusta la buena música… muchos estilos…  
- (le sonríe) Vamos, te voy a poner en mi cama… yo dormiré en el plegatín ¿vale?  
Mitsui intenta levantarle pero el otro no ayuda mucho… Cuando empiezan a andar, Rukawa tropieza con sus propios pies y se queda a dos palmos de la cara de Mitsui. Se quedan mirando el uno al otro. Mitsui siente una leve opresión en el corazón. El otro chico le sonríe y baja la cabeza. Siguen andando hasta la cama y Mitsui le tumba en ella.  
- (echa un suspiro de cansancio) ya está…  
- Quítame la camiseta…  
- (se sonroja) ¿Qué?  
- (medio cabreado) ¡No puedo dormir vestido! ¡Mañana me lo voy a tener que poner otra vez! Además… en tu casa se está de puta madre…  
- Claro…  
Mitsui se acerca a él y le quita la camiseta, descubriendo su piel blanca, que se eriza con el contacto de los dedos de Mitsui. El chico de ojos azules se levanta un poco en la cama para ayudar a su compañero a quitarle la camiseta. Se quedan ambos cara a cara, a muy poca distancia. El muchacho pone una mano en la mejilla de Mitsui y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le da un beso en la boca e introduce su lengua, moviéndola rítmicamente durante unos segundos, tras lo cual se desploma medio inconsciente en la cama. Mitsui se queda un rato como clavado en el suelo, sin tan siquiera reaccionar, pone a su compañero de lado para que no se ahogue si tiene que vomitar y no se despierta y abre el plegatín a los pies de la cama. Se quita la ropa y se pone un pantalón deportivo a modo de pijama improvisado, ya que no duerme nunca con él, se tumba en la cama y sufre insomnio, reviviendo una y otra vez el repentino beso en su cabeza.  
2:30 AM  
3:12 AM  
4:53 AM  
5:44 AM  
6:18 AM  
Se duerme. No sueña. Los gritos de una vecina a unos gamberros le despiertan. Son las dos del mediodía. Tiene hambre. Se levanta y se frota los ojos. Su compañero sigue en la cama. Ha vomitado manchando todo el suelo. Le da igual. Coge una fregona y limpia un poco el pastel. Le limpia la boca con un trapo y, en este momento, algo le sacude por dentro. Tapa a su compañero con una manta y se va a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Qué le dirá cuando despierte es algo que ya pensará cuando vaya a hacerlo. Por el momento, enciende la tele y empieza a preparar la comida sin pensar en nada.


	2. Second Day: Touch of Truth

**Tattoos in blood**

Second Day: Touch of Truth

2:57 PM

25 de Diciembre

10 grados al exterior

La boca pastosa, la cabeza entumecida, el pensamiento enturbiado, una cama que no es la suya. El chico de pelo negro y tez blanca se despierta en una habitación desconocida, con el sabor agrio del vómito en la boca y una resaca de las que hacen historia. Se levanta de la cama haciendo un enorme esfuerzo y llega a la puerta tambaleándose, bastante mareado y totalmente desubicado. Sale por la puerta hacia el comedor, donde le espera una mesa puesta, una comida ligera y un compañero aburrido de tanto mirar la televisión.

(trata de enfocar los ojos) ¿Mitsui?

(le mira de arriba abajo) Estás horrible tío.

(descolocado) ¿Qué haces aquí?

(seco) Es mi casa. Vivo aquí.

…

¿No te acuerdas de nada, verdad?

(se sienta en una silla) No… no mucho…

(se levanta del sofá y hace levantarse a Rukawa de la silla) Pillaste una taja como un demonio (lo arrastra hasta el baño y le mete dentro de un empujón) Anda, lávate un poco. Das asco.

…

El chico de ojos azules tarda una hora bien buena en conseguir asearse. Sale del baño con la misma ropa que llevaba antes, todavía sin camiseta, y con el pelo mojado. El otro chico lo mira de arriba abajo cuando éste se vuelve a sentar en la silla con cara de malas pulgas. Sirve un poco de ensalada en ambos platos y empieza a comer. Rukawa se dedica a pasear el tenedor por el plato, intentando llevarse algo a la boca. Pero cada vez que lo intenta le vuelven a dar arcadas. Finalmente, deja el tenedor en el plato. Se levanta y se tumba en el sofá, des de donde deja escapar un gemido por su horrible dolor de cabeza.

(poniéndose una mano en la cabeza) Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… esto es horrible….

(seco) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es la primera vez que te emborrachas o qué?

(le mira por encima del sofá, con asco) Claro que no capullo.

…

…

(se levanta de la mesa y se sienta en una mesita, delante del sofá) ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

(hace una mueca con la boca) Psssss… poco… recuerdo haber salido de mi casa algo bebido… beber por la calle… te vi salir de una discoteca y te seguí… No recuerdo nada después.

(resopla en una risita sarcástica) Ya es algo… ayer no recordabas ni dónde vivías.

…

¿Quién te compró la bebida?

(alzando una ceja) Pues yo, ¿quién sino?

¿Tú?

Tengo un carné falso ¿vale? Y supongo que tú también…

¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Pues eso, o alguien te coló en la discoteca…

Me colaron.

Pues vale.

Pues vale…

…

(le mira, incómodo) ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

(recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá) ¿Qué?

(muy directo, sin vacilar) ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?

(le mira, intrigado) No. ¿Tú?

(hace una mueca con la boca) Nah. No estaba por eso… Pero te gustan las tías ¿no?

(le mira, con ira en los ojos) ¿Qué coño te pasa?

(desvía la mirada) Nada…

…

oye… si tuvieras instintos, es decir… si pensaras cosas raras… ¿a quién se lo contarías?

(se incorpora en el sofá, quedando sentado justo delante de Mitsui) ¿Qué hostias te dije ayer, eh?

…

Si te preocupas porque me haga daño o algo de eso deja de comerte el coco… sólo lo pienso cuando estoy borracho y me falta valor para hacerlo.

(suspira) No es eso…

(algo cabreado ya) Entonces ¿qué coño es?

No sé si debería decírtelo… a lo mejor fue sólo una reacción de borracho…

(se levanta y se pone delante de él) ¿Qué coño pasó? ¿Me diste por el culo y me gustó o qué?

(se levanta y le coge la cara con una mano) Pasó que me besaste mamonazo (le empuja hacia atrás)

(le pega un puñetazo) ¡Hijo de la gran zorra! ¡Dímelo otra vez si te atreves!

(se seca un hilillo de sangre que le resbala por el labio) Te digo (se acerca a su cara y la agarra) Que me metiste un buen morreo ¡pedazo de maricón! (le devuelve el puñetazo en toda la cara)

(se tambalea, chocando con el sofá detrás de él) ¡Te voy a partir la cara gilipollas!

Empiezan a pegarse en medio del comedor. La sangre mancha el sofá y parte del suelo de la estancia. Cuando llevan un buen rato dándose de hostias, a Rukawa le fallan las fuerzas y cae encima del sofá. Mitsui se le acerca a la cara y se echa a reír.

(cínico) ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡El marica ya no puede más!

(le escupe en la cara) ¡Marica tu padre hijo de perra! Tienes suerte de…

¡Cállate de una puta vez! (le empuja la cabeza hacia atrás. Entra en el cuarto y sale con la ropa del otro muchacho. Le levanta con fuerza del sofá y le echa la ropa encima) Y lárgate de mi casa.

(sonríe cínicamente) Vaya un imbécil Mitsui… (se dirige a la puerta de salida, agarrado por el brazo por el otro chico moreno) Eres un gilipollas ¿sabes?

(abre la puerta) Sí, claro, un gilipollas que te ahorró tener que dormir en la calle.

(le mira con ira) Yo no te pedí nada.

(le responde con la mirada) No hacía falta. Si te hubieras visto con mis ojos… dabas asco.

(hace un gesto violento con el brazo, pero no consigue soltarse) ¡Déjame!

(siguiendo con su discurso) Y vas y me metes la lengua en la garganta: ¡eres un desgraciado Rukawa!

(se pone a un dedo de su cara, muy cabreado) ¡Cállate pervertido! Además, seguro que te gustó…

Y sin previo aviso, le agarra la cabeza con fuerza y pega sus labios a los del otro chico, apretándole las mejillas con la otra mano para que abra la boca, y le introduce la lengua hasta el fondo. Mitsui es incapaz de reaccionar y se queda clavado en el suelo.

- (se separa de él y le empuja hacia atrás) Esto ha sido un morreo. (sarcástico) Lo has disfrutado ¿a qué sí? (da un portazo, saliendo de la casa del otro chico)

Mitsui se queda al otro lado de la puerta un momento, sin hacer nada. Traga saliva y, de pronto, una arcada sacude su cuerpo. Corre hacia la cocina y se echa a vomitar en la pica. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas por el esfuerzo. Abre el grifo y hace gárgaras. Se friega la boca con un trapo. Se incorpora y arremete contra uno de los platos del escurridor, que estampa contra la pared haciéndolo añicos. Mitsui se agacha y recoge uno de los pedazos del plato blanco. Se levanta la manga de la camiseta y se hace un pequeño corte a través de su antebrazo. El pedazo de cerámica se tiñe de rojo y cae al suelo. El chico pone su mano en el corte y aprieta fuerte para parar el hilo de sangre que empieza a descender. Se apoya en la pared de la cocina, solo, otra vez, como siempre, como nunca, pero sintiendo aún el efecto aliviador del corte en su cuerpo.

En la calle, el viento sacude las ramas de los árboles, totalmente desnudos y demacrados. Un chico de pelo moreno y mirada azul como el océano se pone un jersey negro con un enrome dibujo de un grupo de heavy metal en el pecho. No para de tiritar de frío y la cara se le enrojece por la fricción del helado viento. Tapa su pelo aún mojado con la capucha del jersey y sigue andando hacia su casa. Llega al bloque al poco rato. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Mitsui vivía tan cerca? Mitsui… hijo de… Intenta poner en claro sus ideas pero la resaca le puede. Abre la puerta de su casa. Coge una manta del armario de la entrada y se derrumba en el sofá. Se duerme al rato. No sueña.

16: 03 PM

17: 25 PM

18: 29 PM

19: 40 PM

20: 13 PM

Rukawa se despierta. Todavía le duele la cabeza, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora ya no tiene resaca. Tan solo frío en el cuerpo, hielo en el corazón y lágrimas en los ojos. Se levanta del sofá y va hacia la nevera. Nada para comer. Tres botellas de cerveza. Una de Absenta encima de la cocina. Se decide a coger una cerveza y sale. No se cambia. No se peina. Anda sin rumbo durante media hora, puede que más. Lleva los auriculares del walkman pero no escucha música, hace ya tiempo que dejó de hacerlo… el mismo tiempo que hace que se acostumbró a beber solo, todos los fines de semana. Se sienta en un pequeño banco de una plaza desierta y se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido. Intenta recordar pero no lo consigue. Solamente le vienen a la mente borrosos flashes de la noche anterior: saliendo de su casa con la botella en la mano, andando sin rumbo por la calle, el empujonazo que le metió Mitsui a aquella tía… Se ríe por dentro. Vaya un mamonazo, piensa. Seguro que la tía esa se cabreó como una loca. Suspira, levantándose del sitio: lo que no hayas recordado ya no te vendrá a la mente por mucho que lo intentes. Se da la vuelta para seguir andando otro rato más, a ser posible sin pensar en nada, pero se tropieza con alguien.

(cínico) Voy a empezar a pensar que no tienes casa.

(levanta la vista y le mira con ira) Y yo que me sigues.

(seco) Fuiste tú quien me siguió anoche.

(un flash: la noche anterior, coge un atajo y sigue los pasos de Mitsui hasta que se sienta en un banco) Te diste cuenta.

(se sienta en el banco) No eres muy discreto…

…

(suspira) ¿Has recordado algo más?

(airado, pero sin levantar la voz) ¿Quieres volver a recibir?

(le mira con desprecio) ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Morrearme otra vez mariconazo?

(levanta el puño para pegarle) Pedazo de… (de repente, otro flash: Mitsui le quita la camiseta y él le da un beso. Parpadea incrédulo)

(intrigado) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No hay cojones?

(se sienta en el banco a su lado, con un nudo en la garganta) No… es… eso…

…

…

(suspira, se siente incómodo en un banco tan pequeño a su lado) Has recordado algo…

(esconde la cara entre los brazos e intenta parar las lágrimas que no paran de resbalar por sus ojos) …

(le pone una mano en la espalda con mucho cuidado, intentando parar sus movimientos convulsos por el llanto) Ru… Rukawa ¿qué te…?

(se levanta con un gesto violento) ¡Mierda Mitsui mierda! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? (se pone una mano en la boca para parar una arcada) Me he acordado de… (otra arcada) de que ayer (traga saliva) ¡de que te besé! ¡Coño! ¡Ostia puta Mitsui!

Rukawa se vuelve hacia su izquierda. Se apoya en un árbol y vomita. Levanta el rostro y se seca la boca y las lágrimas con la manga del jersey. Mitsui se levanta y se queda a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

(serio) No pasa nada… venga…

(le mira con ira y lágrimas de rabia en los ojos) ¿Qué no pasa nada? (se desembaraza de su mano) ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Mira tío, lo que pasó, pasó… ya no se puede hacer nada… Ibas borracho y ya está.

…

No te pongas así… vamos… una mala reacción la tiene cualquiera…

(suspira) Lo siento tío… yo no… ¡joder! No sabía lo que hacía, ni ahora sé lo que pensaba… pero yo no soy… yo no…

(sonríe) Vale, vale, te creo.

(entre dientes) Y un cuerno.

(le ha oído) ¡Eh tío! Vamos, claro que te creo…

…

(suspira) Anda, vamos a mi casa a tomar un café y te calmas un poco…

No quiere ir. Por nada del mundo volvería a entrar allí. Pero su casa está helada, sobretodo por la noche, tiene poco sueño y ningunas ganas de volver. Accede al final. Al menos hay calefacción, piensa para reconfortarse. Al menos no estaré solo.

Andan en silencio el uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a casa de Mitsui. Suben las escaleras sin hablar. Entran en el piso sin mirarse. Mitsui va a la cocina a hacer un par de cafés y Rukawa se sienta en el sofá, todavía manchado de sangre. Recuerda la pelea, los gritos, los puñetazos… Mitsui se acerca con los cafés y se sienta a su lado. Le mira, sin atreverse del todo. Rukawa alza la vista y, al verle la cara, recuerda al instante la manera como se marchó de su casa, cómo volvió a besarle y cómo le gusto que se enfadase por ello. Su cara se empieza a contraer. Se lleva una mano a la frente y cierra los ojos. Los dientes le chirrían.

(le coge el brazo y le hace mirarle) ¡Rukawa! ¡Deja ya de torturarte!

(fuera de sí) ¡¿Pero como coño lo hago?! ¡¿Cómo coño se sale de este infierno?! ¡¿Cómo coño lo haces tú?!

(se sonroja y aparta la vista)…

(le mira, intrigado) ¿Qué haces Mitsui? ¿Cómo huyes de tus miedos?

(se levanta y se aparta de él)…

(con ira) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te metes algo o qué?

(cabreado) ¿Qué quieres que me meta eh? ¿Jugando a basket crees que me puedo meter algo? ¡No seas gilipollas!

(se levanta y se dirige a su lado) ¿Entonces qué?

…

(se cabrea mucho) ¡Dímelo! ¡Malita sea Mitsui, dímelo! ¡Estoy harto de esta mierda! (estrella la taza de café en una pared y se tira del pelo gritando) ¡Dímelo de una puta vez!

(le agarra del brazo y le vuelve violentamente hacia él) ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber como coño escapo de toda esta mierda? ¿Quieres saber cuán cobarde soy?

Sin esperar respuesta, Mitsui le arrastra hacia el baño. Abre la puerta con una patada llevando a Rukawa con él. Abre el botiquín y coge una cuchilla de afeitar vieja. Rukawa no entiende nada. Mitsui se levanta la manga de la camiseta, dejando ver el corte que se ha hecho por la mañana.

(coge a Rukawa por el pelo y lo amorra al brazo) ¿Ves esto? ¡Esto es mi forma de huir!

(no se lo cree, no se lo quiere creer) Pe… pero tú no tienes… nunca te he visto marcas…

(desvía la mirada) Esto ha sido un error. Hay sitios que no se ven tanto…

(le mira a los ojos) ¿Es por esto? ¿Por esto siempre te duchas solo ahora?

(asiente, apartando la mirada) Ya no te parezco tan duro ¿verdad?

Rukawa alarga una mano y coge la cuchilla. Le tiembla todo. Hace que Mitsui le suelte. Se quita el jersey y la camiseta y acerca la cuchilla a su pecho. Sigue temblando. No se siente capaz, no tiene fuerzas suficientes. Se acerca a Mitsui y le alcanza la cuchilla.

(en un susurro) Házmelo.

(le mira con ira) ¿Qué?

(los ojos negados, la voz vacilante, un nudo en la garganta) Por favor, házmelo tú.

Mitsui coge la cuchilla de la mano temblorosa del otro chico. A Rukawa le tiemblan las piernas, casi no se puede sostener en pie. Mitsui le pone una mano en el hombro y le empuja para que se arrodille. Se pone detrás suyo y le rodea con un brazo por el cuello. Los músculos de Rukawa se ponen en tensión. Mitsui acerca la cuchilla al cuerpo del chico y le hace un pequeño corte en el pecho. Rukawa nota la hoja hundirse en su piel, el dolor del corte y la sangre resbalar en su cuerpo. Y el alivio instantáneo de su alma entre los brazos de su compañero. El muchacho cierra los ojos y suspira. Un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

(se relaja) Gracias, Mitsui.

(susurrando) De… de nada.

El corazón de Mitsui late a toda velocidad, teniendo a Rukawa en sus brazos, a su completa merced, cortándole como tantas veces se ha hecho a sí mismo. Hasta ahora solamente había sentido alivio pero en este momento… se siente más excitado de lo que nunca ha estado. Mitsui limpia la cuchilla en su manga. Se levanta de detrás de Rukawa y se pone ante el espejo. Lo que siente le desconcierta a la vez que le repugna. Se desabrocha el pantalón y baja un poco sus boxers. Se apoya en la pica con fuerza mientras se hace un pequeño corte por debajo del ombligo. Arrodillado en el suelo, Rukawa le mira con desconcierto. Algo empieza a arderle por dentro y empieza a marearse. Mitsui se vuelve hacia él. El corte le ha aliviado, al menos en su mayor parte. Ve a Rukawa muy sonrojado, sudando, y con cara de mareado. Le levanta apoyándole en sus hombros y le lleva a su habitación. Le tumba en la cama muy despacio.

(intentando aclararse) Mi… Mitsui… estoy algo mareado…

(intentando no hablar mucho) Ya lo sé…

(vacilante) ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo….?

(intuye la pregunta) Un par de meses… des de que tuve esa caída en el partido contra el Ryonan…

¿Des de que te desmayaste?

(asiente con la cabeza. Le chirrían los dientes. El efecto del corte se le está pasando y empieza a sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones abominables) …

(se ha recuperado un poco) ¿Qué te pasa?

(se empieza a encontrar mal) Eres… eres un desgraciado…

(se incorpora y le mira. Mitsui está sudando, aguantando las arcadas que le sacuden sin cesar) ¿Pero qué coño…?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? (le mira con ira) ¿Por qué has vuelto?

(le agarra por los hombros y le sacude) ¿Pero que hostias dices? ¡Fuiste tú quien me invitó!

(una lágrima le resbala por la mejilla. Las arcadas cesan por un momento) ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Rukawa quiere no pensar, no entender lo que pasa por la mente de su compañero… pero es demasiado obvio y lo entiende muy bien. A pesar de ello, de lo que significa, Rukawa no le suelta. Se quedan mirando el uno al otro. Mitsui se da por vencido, no puede resistirse más a sus instintos, no sin una cuchilla en la mano. Acerca la cara al pecho de Rukawa y posa sus labios en el corte que acaba de hacerle. Lo lame con la punta de la lengua, mientras un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del chico de ojos azules, mezclando dentro de sí sensaciones de deseo y de asco. Se enfada consigo mismo y con su compañero, a quien coge la cara con fuerza para detener sus caricias. Éste, arrodillado en el suelo al lado de la cama, sigue hacia delante el movimiento y le da un beso en la boca, introduciendo la lengua en la cavidad del otro quien, por alguna razón que en ese momento desconoce, se siente incapaz de pararle. Mitsui se levanta a duras penas y se mete en la misma cama donde se encuentra el otro muchacho. Le agarra la cara para que no se separe de él, coge aire y vuelve a besarle. Rukawa se rinde, no puede pensar más. Su cuerpo nunca se resistió, su mente deja de hacerlo. Sus manos despojan a Mitsui de su ropa y recorren su cuerpo con avidez, buscando el calor de su piel, el calor humano que tanto le ha faltado. Mitsui empieza a acariciarle también. Se pegan el uno al otro como si el mundo fuera a acabar en aquel instante, en aquella cama, en aquel beso. La mano de Rukawa acaricia el sexo de su compañero por encima de los pantalones. Sus labios se separan y Mitsui deja escapar un gemido de su boca mientras ruega al otro chico que no siga. Por favor, así no… no creo que pueda con ello. Rukawa hace subir sus manos por el cuerpo de su compañero y le abraza, haciéndole recostar la cabeza en su pecho desnudo, justo encima del corte ya cerrado. No hablan. Mejor no decir nada cuando no hay nada que decir. Al cabo se duermen, el chico pálido mucho después que su ¿compañero? ¿amigo? ¿AMANTE? Prefiere no pensar, no quiere, no va a hacerlo… al menos no en ese momento. Y se duerme. Ninguno sueña. Puede que, después de tanto dolor y tanta soledad, se les haya olvidado como hacerlo. Puede que nunca hayan sabido.


	3. Third Day: Touch of Reality

**Tattoos in blood**

Third Day: Touch of Reality

10:02 AM

26 de Diciembre

7 grados al exterior

Un chico de pelo negro y piel blanca como la nieve abre los ojos una mañana fría de invierno en la cama de un amigo. Una cama que ya no le es desconocida. Una cama en la que quisiera no haber dormido, no haber besado, no haber sentido. Estira el brazo hacia su derecha, dispuesto a encontrar el cuerpo medio desnudo de su compañero, dormido a su lado. Frío y sábanas blancas. La cama vacía a su lado. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Se levanta frotándose los ojos, que aún conservan restos del polvo de los sueños pegado en sus párpados. Intenta pensar en claro, poner en orden sus ideas, pero se ve incapaz de nada con el estómago vacío y el amargo sabor de la soledad en su garganta. Algo le oprime la boca del estómago y le niega los ojos: el invierno de las calles se acuesta en su corazón y le invade como un inquilino al que nunca deseó traer a cuestas. Su cuerpo está entumecido y dormido aún por la mala postura de toda una noche en una cama tan estrecha… y vuelve a sentir en la piel el frío tacto del abandono, el puñetazo en medio de la cara con que la soledad le demuestra que vive para nadie porque nadie le busca, porque nadie le espera, porque nadie se queda con él hasta que amanece.

El muchacho se pone en pie y se echa su camiseta encima. Se revuelve el pelo desaliñado y se dirige hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde habrá ido Mitsui? ¿Por qué me ha dejado solo en su casa? No hay respuesta. Como de costumbre, las preguntas que no puede responder por sí mismo quedan incompletas en su cabeza. Sale de la habitación, buscando alguna señal de que no ha sido abandonado otra vez, aunque sea por una persona que le desconcierta más que no le importa, que le confunde más que no le llena, pero por alguien al fin y al cabo. Da un vistazo rápido al comedor: nadie. Nadie otra vez. La palabra se repite en su mente. Nadie. Le golpea con cada una de sus letras. Nadie. Con cada una de las situaciones que le hace recordar. Nadie. Con su cruel significado, que le hace sangrar el alma. Pero no es nadie a quien oye respirar entrecortadamente, no es nadie quien deja escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor des de alguna parte del piso aparentemente vacío, no es nadie quien intenta frenar su llanto detrás de la puerta del baño. No es nadie: es su compañero, su amigo, Mitsui, que todavía se encuentra en casa, que no le ha dejado solo al amanecer… o al menos esto es lo que cree el chico de ojos azules.

Rukawa se acerca lentamente al baño. La puerta está entreabierta pero no puede ver nada a través de la pequeña grieta de luz. Coge el pomo. Le tiembla la mano. Un nudo en la garganta. El estómago revuelto. El corazón encogido. La respiración costosa de su compañero al otro lado de la puerta llenando su cabeza como un viento tenebroso, como la caricia de la oscuridad, como un mal presagio. El chico hace de tripas corazón, saca fuerzas de su flaqueza y transforma en valor su miedo y su debilidad para conseguir abrir la puerta.

Hilos de sangre manchan las baldosas del suelo blanco del cuarto de baño. Un chico moreno tendido en el suelo. Una vieja cuchilla de afeitar en su mano derecha. Rastros de sangre ya seca que recorren su piel. Sudor frío descendiendo por su rostro. Y decenas de cortes por debajo de su ombligo, por el vientre, por las ingles, al inicio de las piernas. Los ojos entreabiertos, la respiración entrecortada, gemidos de dolor… y una mueca de asco al ver al otro chico entrar en el sitio.

Rukawa se asusta, el corazón se le acelera y las lágrimas vuelven a llenarle los ojos. Se abalanza sobre el chico tendido en el suelo del baño y le quita la cuchilla de la mano, estampándola en la pared contraria. Pone su mano en el hombro del otro chico, dispuesto a levantarle del suelo, pero la mano de éste aparta violentamente la suya en un movimiento que le cuesta infiernos de esfuerzo.

(hablando con dificultad) No… me… toques… desgraciado…

(aguantando las ganas de llorar, el picor en la garganta) Mi… Mitsui…

Deja… me… en… paz… (intenta apartarse pero su cuerpo no responde) no… vuelvas… a tocar… me…

Pero… ¿pero qué te has hecho?

(las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su cara) No… me… toques… mariconazo

(está muy impresionado, apenas sí puede moverse) Mi… Mitsui… lo siento… escucha…

¡Déjame… de una santa… vez!

(estalla con ira, lanzando un puñetazo contra la pared a su lado) ¡Y una mierda! Eres gilipollas si piensas que te voy a dejar… (ganas de llorar otra vez: tienes que aguantarte, sé fuerte Kaede) que te desangres….

(le corta riéndose de él) No seas imbécil Rukawa,… para desangrarme… tendría que meterme… en agua caliente… y no puedo ni moverme así que…

¡Cállate!

Un par de lágrimas escapan al fin de sus ojos azules. Vuelve la cabeza para que su compañero no le vea pero éste se da cuenta enseguida de la reacción. Le sabe mal. Se siente desorientado y confundido. Sus sentimientos estallan contra sus prejuicios desgarrando su interior. Lo único que sabe es que por nada del mundo querría herir a la única persona que se ha quedado a su lado más de un par de horas. No puede saber lo que siente por él, no puede ni quiere. Simplemente no quiere quedarse solo, no quiere volver a los miedos, a las pesadillas, a las noches en blanco, a las caricias de acero y sangre. Le pone una mano en el hombro. No sonríe, aunque su expresión se ha suavizado. Le pide ayuda para levantarse, para llegar hasta la cama y tumbarse un rato.

Rukawa parpadea para detener las lágrimas. Se pasa una mano por el rostro y se vuelve hacia su compañero. Intenta cogerle lo mejor posible, pero no puede evitar hacerle daño cuando lo levanta. Mitsui está hecho polvo, a duras penas de tiene en pie sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas teñidas con el rojo de su sangre. El chico más pálido recuesta a su compañero sobre uno de sus hombros, intentando arrastrarlo fuera del baño. Mitsui hace un esfuerzo pero enseguida se doblega de dolor cuando un par de cortes se abren, manchando de escarlata su masculina desnudez. El otro chico vuelve la cabeza para comprobar que su amigo esté bien, pero éste no lo entiende así. Aparta su cuerpo de él y se tambalea hasta la puerta, donde se queda apoyado para no caer.

(sin entender nada) ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

(conteniendo su rabia) Déjame en paz. No quiero verte.

Pero…

No quiero que me mires así ¡me das asco!

(aprieta el puño, dispuesto a pegarle) Eres un imbécil…

(le mira) Lárgate de aquí.

(no puede pegarle, no así: está hecho una mierda) Me iré cuando estés en la cama (se acerca a él pero Mitsui se aparta y empieza a andar costosamente)

Puedo llegar solo. Vete de una vez.

El chico moreno se queda callado. No se atreve a decir nada, pero tampoco puede marcharse sin asegurarse de que su ¿amigo? En realidad, lo duda. De que Mitsui llegue a su cama sin que le ocurra nada malo. Se queda plantado detrás de él, viéndole andar cojeando hacia su cama y oyéndole maldecir todo lo que sabe contra él, echándole de su casa con mala saña, insultándole una y otra vez con la misma odiosa palabra. Le oye desplomarse sobre la cama y espera un momento, hasta oírle roncar. Por fin se ha dormido, piensa, a lo mejor vuelva más tarde para ver como está… a lo mejor… El chico de ojos azules se pone el jersey y los zapatos en el comedor. Tarda un buen rato en abrocharse las botas. Se levanta del sofá, que aún conserva las manchas de sangre de la pelea de hace dos días, y se marcha del piso.

Rukawa empieza a andar por las calles, intentando pensar en qué hacer. No quiere volver a casa, a ese piso inmundo y apestoso, donde no hay calor en el ambiente ni comida en la nevera. Pero se siente sucio, manchado de alguna manera por sus sentimientos hacia su compañero y por la manera como le ha insultado. Piensa que él también está hecho una mierda. Antes no le pasaban estas cosas. Días atrás los insultos de gente a la que ni siquiera conocía o incluso de sus compañeros le resbalaban como el agua de la ducha sobre la piel mojada. Nunca nadie le había hecho daño con palabras pero esta mañana… Se dirige hacia su piso para recoger algo de ropa. Ha decidido ir a unos baños públicos a darse una ducha caliente, a ver si al menos puede quitarse el frío del cuerpo. Anda cabizbajo, resguardando sus manos en las mangas y su rostro en la capucha del jersey, mientras la odiosa palabra no para de retronar en su mente con la voz de Mitsui: "Marica". Se le hace un nudo en la garganta y le vuelve el picor que anuncia el llanto, pero se resiste y no le deja salir. Abre la puerta principal del bloque y sube las escaleras hasta su piso. Entra y recoge su bolsa de deporte, en la que mete algo de ropa para cambiarse, una toalla y poco más. Es lunes y no ha ido al instituto ni al entrenamiento. Le da igual. No piensa pasarse por allí al menos en un par de días. Le duele demasiado todo.

"Marica". Otra vez. El eco en su cabeza no cesa por mucho que se esfuerce. Coge un pequeño monedero de encima de la mesita de noche y se marcha. No quiere pensar, ni tampoco ponerse a beber; apenas son las 12 y media de la mañana… aunque lo que sí tiene es hambre. Pasa por delante de un restaurante de fideos y decide entrar a tomar un menú. La comida está caliente y parece que le sienta bien. Empieza a encontrarse un poco mejor. Ha parado de pensar en Mitsui y el tiempo se le hace menos pesado. Pero detrás de una mampara, alguien que le ha reconocido le observa. Sabe que hoy no ha ido a clase y seguramente no irá a entrenarse pero no sabe el porqué. Empieza a sentirse intrigado: cualquiera podría pensar que estaba enfermo y, de hecho, esto a él le daría lo mismo… pero verlo ahí comiendo tan tranquilo lo ponía en duda y el muchacho empieza a sentir curiosidad.

El chico ha terminado de comer. Paga y se levanta. Mira su monedero: todavía le queda dinero; apenas ha comido este mes. Lo único que hace es beber y jugar a basket. Se marcha cabreado, sus pensamientos vuelven otra vez al baño de Mitsui, a su cuerpo cubierto de sangre tendido en el suelo, a la piel de él en contacto con la suya. Lo último que quiere en este momento es pensar. Se dirige a los baños grandes, los que están abiertos las 24 horas. Hay un buen trecho pero prefiere ir andando, con el frío azotándole la cara, impidiéndole pensar en lo que no debe. Detrás de él anda un chico muy alto, siguiendo sus pasos sin que se entere. Lleva un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, que aprieta fuerte para que le dé calor. Una bufanda negra le tapa la cara hasta la nariz y el gorro de lana, también negro, impide ver el color de su pelo. Sólo unos ojos marrones, que escrutan acechantes todos los movimientos que hace el chico que va delante.

Andan mucho rato. El segundo chico empieza a cansarse. Los pies han empezado a dolerle dentro de los zapatos del uniforme y la bolsa de deporte se le hace cada vez más pesada. De repente, el primer chico se detiene ante unos enormes baños públicos y entra. El otro muchacho se queda dudando… no hay nada raro en ir a unos baños públicos, pero ¿el día que no has ido a clase ni, ahora lo sabe seguro, a los entrenamientos? Algo habrá de pasarle y la curiosidad es siempre más fuerte que la prudencia. El segundo chico entra en los baños, paga y se pone en el pasillo entre las taquillas paralelo al que ocupa Rukawa. Se desnuda y saca una toalla y el jabón de la bolsa. Iba preparado para ir al entrenamiento y pensaba que el otro también, aunque no hubiera ido a clase, pero prefiere saber qué pasa. No le gustan los misterios, y los de su rival menos que los de nadie.

Rukawa es el primero de entrar en la sala de baños. Va derecho hacia las duchas y se sienta en la banqueta. Se quita la toalla que le cubría parte del pecho. ¡Señor! ¡Ese corte! Siente que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar, a destrozar todo lo que le rodea, a gritar, maldecir, insultar, pelear… pero en vez de eso, se echa un cubo de agua caliente encima y empieza a enjabonarse. El chico que le ha seguido hace lo propio en rincón opuesto de la sala, intentando no ser descubierto y observando todo lo que hace el otro sin perder detalle. El chico moreno se mete en la bañera grande e intenta relajarse con el agua caliente. Se reclina hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. El otro muchacho, acosado por su curiosidad, decide acercarse más, preguntarle directamente, y se pone en la bañera justo a su lado.

(sin vacilar) ¿Qué haces aquí?

(abre los ojos e intenta disimular su sorpresa ante lo que ve) Sa… ¿Sakuragi?

…

(un poco molesto) ¿Y tú?

(muy directo) Te he seguido.

(se enfada) ¿A mí? ¿Eres imbécil o qué tío? ¿Se puede saber porqué me sigues?

(se reclina hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados) Pse… Estaba comiendo y te he visto… como no has ido a clase…

¿Y eso a ti que más te da? ¿O es que ahora me controlas?

Sakuragi abre un ojo y mira a Rukawa. En ese instante, el chico de ojos azules es invadido por millones de pensamientos extraños. Los fuertes brazos de Sakuragi, el agua resbalando por su piel, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el calor… Empieza a sentirse acalorado, más de la cuenta. ¿Qué coño me está pasando? Se niega a creer lo que su cuerpo le revela, aunque nadie a parte de él se de cuenta.

(gruñe enfadado) Kitsune de mierda… a mi me importa un pito lo que hagas.

(serio) Pues ¿por qué me has seguido?

(vuelve a recostarse, mirándole a los ojos) Pse… Tenía curiosidad. Por cierto (le pone un dedo en el pecho) vaya corte más feo.

(se acerca a él, con voz cálida y susurrante) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres uno?

Sakuragi se retira para atrás, algo asustado, pero sus mejillas se pintan del color el fuego, el mismo color que su pelo. Una expresión de enfado aparece en su rostro, pero no le hace nada a su compañero. No le agrede, ni le insulta, ni le pega… sólo le suelta un vacilante "pe… ¿pero qué haces?". Rukawa se levanta de la bañera y sale. En su cuerpo ya no queda rastro de su momentáneo fogonazo. Le dedica una mirada de desprecio a Sakuragi.

(dirigiéndose a la puerta) Contigo no es lo mismo… Ni siquiera hay emoción.

El chico pelirrojo se queda perplejo viendo marcharse al otro muchacho, aunque no ha oído nada de lo que éste ha dicho. Decide quedarse un poco más en los baños y se hunde en el agua caliente hasta las orejas. Mientras tanto, Rukawa se pone ropa limpia. Unos tejanos negros. Un par de camisetas del mismo color. Estira las mangas para que le tapen los dedos. Se pone sus guantes agujereados, se abrocha las botas y se tapa con otro jersey de un grupo heavy. Se pone la bufanda, se cuelga la mochila, se tapa con la capucha y sale de los baños. Todavía no son ni las tres y no quiere volver a casa de Mitsui… no hasta que no ponga en claro sus sentimientos, hasta que no se aclare por completo.

Pasa el tiempo…

15: 45 PM

16: 32 PM

17: 27 PM

18: 55 PM

19: 43 PM

… y en ese momento un chico de tercer curso del instituto Shohoku se despierta en su cama. Las sábanas blancas manchadas de sangre. Un intenso dolor de cabeza. Leves pinchazos en el vientre por debajo el ombligo. Se incorpora un poco y se levanta. Abre la puerta del armario mientras se frota los ojos con la otra mano. Mira dentro para ver qué puede ponerse pero lo único que ve es su penoso reflejo en el espejo de dentro. Se mira de arriba abajo: da asco. Está completamente empapado en sudor. Su vientre lleno de cortes, ni siquiera sabe cuantos. Restos de sangre seca escampados por todo el cuerpo. Coge unos tejanos negros y una camiseta de Malice Mizer ¿des de cuando la tiene? No puede acordarse… Un par de chinazos en la parte delantera atestiguan que pertenece a su época de macarra, cuando se dedicaba a pasar las tardes bebiendo cerveza y fumando porros, antes de que Miyagi y él se mandaran al hospital el uno al otro. Esboza una sonrisa melancólica: esa vida no le gustaba para nada, aunque le queden buenos amigos, pero al menos sabía lo que quería, lo que sentía. Recuerda una pregunta que le hizo a Rukawa "¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?". Él le devolvió la pregunta, a la que también le respondió que no. La verdad es que no la había tenido, a pesar de las muchas chicas que revoloteaban por su alrededor buscando sus atenciones. Pero ninguna le había hecho sentir nunca nada… en realidad, la única persona con la que se había sentido siempre bien era Tetsuo. ¡Tetsuo! ¿Será que en ese momento yo ya….? ¡No puede ser! Por aquél entonces su hermano ya no estaba y él no conseguía hallar la paz en nadie… salvo al lado de Tetsuo. Pero Tetsuo no le hacía sentir como Rukawa. Era sólo un amigo. Un gran amigo. Pero no había nada más.

La noche que Rukawa le besó, Mitsui sintió despertar algo dentro de sí. Algo que mezclaba el asco y la rabia con el deseo de tenerle a su lado aunque fuera para darse de hostias mutuamente. Era como una droga o algo peor, le empezó a necesitar y cada rato que pasa alejado de él es una tortura. Necesita verle, gritarle, insultarle… besarle y luego limpiar su conciencia y su cuerpo con el acero de la cuchilla y la humedad de su sangre. Pero ha ido demasiado lejos…

El chico moreno se mete en la ducha y abre el grifo del agua caliente. Empieza a lavar los restos de sangre de su cuerpo, levantándose con dolor algunas costras de los cortes ya cerrados. Los pensamientos sobre su compañero y sus sentimientos hacia él no le abandonan. Se siente cansado y abatido. Siente que ya no puede más, que no controla nada y eso le aterroriza. Las lágrimas empiezan a descender por su rostro y su cuerpo, mezclándose con el agua de la ducha. Está claro que no puede seguir así. Esta noche saldrá a buscarle: debe afrontar sus problemas de una puta vez. A lo mejor así le abandonan las dudas y si no, al menos no estará solo.

Ya es de noche en la calle. Hace aún más frío que por la mañana, pero él no siente nada. Después de pasar la tarde bebiendo delante del supermercado, el chico de pelo oscuro y mirada de hielo se levanta de la entrada de un bloque de pisos medio derruido y se pone a andar en dirección a la zona de los bares… a estas horas ya habrán abierto. Anda mirando el suelo, casi ni se da cuenta del mundo que pasa a su lado, ni tampoco tiene ningunas ganas de verlo. Hace mucho que no observa la gente andar a su lado, de echo, lo aborrece. Le hace sentir que la desgracia se pega sólo a su piel. Al pasar cerca de uno de los bares más destartalados de la zona vieja, justo antes de la nueva zona de ocio de la ciudad, oye a un chico, algo mayor que él, decir entre dientes "vendo recambios de bobinas de disco". Conoce esa frase, la ha oído montones de veces, aunque nunca hasta ahora se ha atrevido a responder a su llamada. Rukawa se vuelve y se le acerca silencioso. Se pone a su lado y le habla sin mirarle.

¿Qué tienes?

Bobinas de disco.

¿Nada más?

Pseee… algo de María, si quieres… no creo que te hayas tomado nada más fuerte en tu vida ¿acierto?

Hmmm… pero a ti te da igual ¿o no?

(sonríe) Claro. ¿Cuánto quieres?

Poco. Una china y ya… para esta noche.

Bien. (le hace una señal con la mano para que le pague lo que le indica. Rukawa le desliza el dinero en la mano y coge la china y una bolsita de plástico).

(se mira la mano) ¿Qué es esto?

A esto invito yo.

Paso tío, yo no me meto…

(le corta) Venga, esto no te va a hacer nada… ayuda a no pensar.

A no pensar… ¿Qué es?

Pse… tiene muchos nombres,… mi preferido es Polvo de Ángel.


	4. Fourth Day: Touch of Angel's Dust

**Tattoos in blood**

Fourth Day: Touch of Angel's Dust

03: 08 AM

27 de Diciembre

5 grados al exterior

El aliento escapa con esfuerzo de sus labios secos y segados por el aire helado de las calles. El rostro sudado y el cuerpo todavía dolorido por los cortes. Lleva horas corriendo por toda la ciudad sin conseguir hallar lo que busca con tanto anhelo. Cierra los puños con vehemencia y descarga un golpe furioso contra uno de los fanales que ya han dejado de iluminar el parque en el que se halla. De veras esperaba encontrarle allí, sentado junto a su botella, pero no está. Se ha vuelto a quedar solo. La rabia inunda su cuerpo y su pensamiento. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? Se convence de su autosuficiencia, de que no le necesita para nada, de que es mejor no aclarar sus dudas porque son simples paranoias, imaginaciones sin ninguna razón de ser, emociones que ni siente ni desea. Se vuelve dispuesto a irse a su casa, a descansar como ya hace demasiado tiempo que no puede, a no pensar en nada salvo en sí mismo. Pero al darse la vuelta se encuentra con alguien realmente inesperado…

(sorprendido) ¡Sakuragi¿Qué haces aquí?

(se fija en él) ¿Mitsui?

(le mira de cerca) ¿Estás borracho?

(se sonroja) ¡Hehehe! No… no mucho… hemos salido por ahí con Yohei i los demás… pero ya me iba para casa…

…

(extrañado) ¿Y tú que haces aquí a estas horas? Hoy no has ido a clase…

("miente") Me encontraba mal.

Ya….

Resaca. Tú también la tendrás mañana…

Y tú si sales cada noche.

(molesto) ¿Y a ti que más te da?

Nada… supongo que a todos nos gusta salir… hasta a Rukawa…

(¡!) ¿Le has visto?

¿Por qué te pones así?

("disimula") Por nada. ¿Le has visto o no?

¿Qué pasa¿Os habéis peleado o qué?

(desorientado¿qué sabe de esto?) ¿Cómo?

¿No le habrás rajado tú? Traía un corte horroroso…

(le agarra por el cuello de la camisa, muy amenazador) ¿Dónde le has visto?

(se acojona un poco) E…. en los baños públicos….

¿Cuándo?

Esta tarde, después de comer…

(le suelta) Mierda.

(poniéndose bien la ropa, algo irritado) ¡Joder¡Vaya mierda de día que lleváis! Estáis todos más raritos….

(seco) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por nada…

(su mirada le hiela la sangre a Sakuragi)…

…Rukawa también estaba muy raro… no sé por qué…

(aprieta los dientes) ¿Qué te ha dicho?

(muy nervioso) ¡No lo sé! Sólo sé que se ha ido de los baños en cuanto me he acercado…

Mitsui arranca a correr dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Sakuragi ignora el significado de todo lo ocurrido en ambas situaciones con sus compañeros pero le trae sin cuidado… está lo suficientemente tocado como para irse a casa a dormirla con total tranquilidad.

Mitsui, en cambio, no para de sentir como su corazón se oprime más y más a cada paso que da. Intenta recordar, pensar en lo ocurrido, en como puede encontrarle. La realidad le abofetea con cada una de sus verdades: que no es autosuficiente, que necesita encontrarle, hablarle, verle para darse cuenta de que no siente nada por él, de que solamente han sido imaginaciones esquizofrénicas producidas por el alcohol y el cansancio, por la soledad y el perfume amargo de la sangre, de que puede seguir viviendo su vida con la absoluta tranquilidad de sentirse otra vez normal… y profundamente abandonado por todo el mundo. Se siente confundido, aturdido, siente la incoherencia de sus propios pensamientos, el peso asfixiante de sus sentimientos hacia su compañero, la manera como le necesita a su lado para sentirse vivo, pues después de la muerte de su hermano y de la caída en aquél partido, esos tres días a su lado han sido los únicos en los que no se ha sentido morir, en los que no se ha movido sólo por inercia, en los que algo en su interior le ha golpeado con la fuerza de la vida.

Llega corriendo a la nueva zona de ocio de la ciudad. Es realmente impresionante. Todo está lleno de luces de colores, músicas alegres y parejas divirtiéndose aunque el chico sólo es capaz de ver decoraciones cutres, ruidos estridentes y pervertidos pegándose el lote con colegialas. Él no puede estar aquí. Sigue corriendo hacia la parte vieja. Siente que si no puede encontrarle es capaz de hacer cualquier locura. Recuerda la primera noche en que se encontraron, ambos ebrios, en un banco al lado de la estación. Aquella noche Rukawa quería morir, como tantas otras noches. Él lo sabía bien, conocía esa sensación, aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente. Pero… esta mañana él casi lo consigue… ¿por qué no habría de poder Rukawa?

Cada minuto que pasa le hace desesperar un poquito más. Parece como si el aire se le acabase, como si ya no tuviera el control de su vida ni de su mente. Corre como un loco sin rumbo alguno por entre los bares de la zona vieja, con la única esperanza de ver en algún sitio su piel blanca, su pelo negro, sus inmensos ojos azules. Pero no está allí. En cambio, Mitsui se encuentra con uno de sus viejos "amigos".

(agarrándole del brazo) ¡Vaaaya¡Pero si es Mitsui!

(se gira, violentamente) ¿Aoshi?

(sonríe) El mismo. ¿Qué te trae por los barrios bajos? He oído que ya no eres de los nuestros…

(nervioso, se quiere largar) Bueno… más o menos… estoy buscando a alguien…

(le guiña el ojo con complicidad) ¿Se te ha escapado una presa o qué¿Estaba buena? Hehehehe

(irritado) ¡Bah¡Déjame! Estoy buscando a un tío… uno de mi equipo…

(le mira extrañado)…

Me tiene que devolver algo ¿vale?

Ya veo… ¿problemas con los niñatos del instituto, eh?

Pse… Bueno, yo me largo…

(le agarra del brazo) ¡Espera amigo! Hace mucho que no nos vemos pero sigo debiéndote un par… aunque ya no seas de los nuestros…

(Mitsui se siente muy nervioso, cada segundo que pasa le aleja más y más de la remota posibilidad de encontrarle… sano y salvo)…

(divertido) ¿A qué lo adivino? Más alto que tú. Moreno, ojos azules, viste de negro…

(Siente el corazón parársele en el pecho) Le has visto. ¿Cuándo?

Nah… hace una hora, puede que un poco más…

¿Dónde¿Cómo?

¡Tranquilízate¿Se puede saber que es lo que te ha robado que te hace tanta falta?

("el aire") Nada, cosas mías… ¿Pero sabes dónde está?

Ni idea… se ha marchado por allí, más o menos en dirección a dónde tú vives… (se ríe) Hehehehe iba bien servido… Hehehee

(entre dientes, algo irritado y muy nervioso) ¿A qué te refieres?

Hehe… nada… le he vendido algo de María, pero me ha dado pena… ¡ese tío está hecho polvo! Y le he hecho un pequeño regalo…

(le agarra de la camisa) ¿Qué le has dado?

(sonríe cínicamente) Polvo de Ángel, buena mierda, estate tranquilo…

¡Me cago en la puta!

Mitsui hecha a correr en dirección a su casa. Tiene que encontrarle como sea… antes de que haga algo de lo que puede arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Siente un intenso dolor en el pecho. El frío ha entrado en su cuerpo y le araña por dentro sin cesar, haciéndole la respiración cada vez más costosa. Picor en la garganta. Los ojos se le niegan. No va a llegar a tiempo. Lo sabe, lo intuye, puede sentir el peso de la culpa caer sobre sus ya cansados hombros, porque en el fondo es consciente de que la desesperación de Rukawa es culpa suya, de sus sentimientos, de sus prejuicios y sobretodo de sus insultos. Por eso no puede parar hasta dar con él.

En un pequeño parque mal iluminado y sin apenas árboles bajo los que cobijarse del viento, un chico joven, de pelo negro y rostro pálido, se deja caer en el suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Apenas sí se tenía en pie y el hecho de haber llegado hasta allí ya es toda una hazaña. Su cuerpo lleva un buen rato balanceándose vacilante por las calles de la ciudad. Exhala la última calada del porro que lleva en la mano y lo deja caer al suelo. Hace salir el humo lentamente entre sus labios de forma sensual, tras lo cual empieza a soltar una risita aguda y nerviosa que hace sacudir su cuerpo al compás del frío viento de la noche. El muchacho cierra los ojos y recuesta la cabeza contra la desnuda pared que se encuentra detrás suyo. Se queda inmóvil durante mucho rato, puede que más de la cuenta, pues sus manos y sus pies han empezado a congelarse de manera que ya casi ni se los nota. Decide cobijar sus manos en los amplios bolsillos de su jersey pero, al meterlas dentro, encuentra entre sus dedos una pequeña bolsita de plástico con un misterioso polvo blanco dentro. El viento ha cesado pero el frío es ahora más cruel. El efecto de los porros ya casi se le ha pasado, aunque todavía se siente mareado y empieza a roerle un hambre terrible. ¿Cómo sentará esto? No tiene nada de comer, ya no le queda dinero y lo único que sabe seguro es que no quiere volver a los dos únicos sitios a los que puede ir. Se saca una pequeña cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y la abre. La tiene des de que es capaz de recordar pero ya no se acuerda de lo que contiene. La recorre con sus finos dedos hasta dar con el único objeto que parece ocuparla: un pequeño y roído trozo de papel. El muchacho le da la vuelta sólo para ver el hermoso rostro de una niña de trece años que no se le parece en nada. Las lágrimas empiezan a descender por su blanca cara enrojeciendo a su paso su nariz y sus mejillas. Se seca como puede con la manga del jersey. Guarda la foto tras darle un amargo beso. Y vacía el contenido de la bolsita de plástico encima de la cartera.

El muchacho alarga la mano hasta su bolsa de deporte, de la que saca un carné falso y un papelito de envoltorio de un chicle medio arrugado. Lo alisa con los dedos con sumo cuidado y lo enrolla, tras lo cual empieza a hacer rayitas con el polvo blanco encima de la cartera usando el carné. No lo había hecho nunca antes, pero no teme equivocarse con la dosis: lo ha visto hacer y si se pasa, sabe que nadie le va a echar de menos y que por fin conseguirá lo que no ha tenido valor de hacer nunca. Está preparado. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, no le siente tan mal caer aún más bajo. El muchacho se inclina sobre la cartera, con el papel enrollado entre su nariz y la fina tira de polvo blanco.

Mitsui se está acercando a su casa. El bloque de su padre se encuentra tan sólo a dos calles y todavía no ha encontrado a su compañero. Se siente cada vez peor y las fuerzas empiezan a fallarle. Se recuerda a sí mismo que es precisamente en los momentos más duros cuando siempre ha podido dar más de sí mismo, de modo que se da un último impulso y cruza la calle hasta el pequeño parque enfrente del bloque. Y al llegar allí, vislumbra por fin, al fondo del parque, recostado en la pared de otro edificio, a un alto chico moreno inclinado sobre su rodilla. Mitsui se le acerca justo en el momento en que el chico levanta la cabeza quitándose un papel plateado de la nariz y sorbiendo para arriba con fuerza, a la vez que agita su rostro, marcado aún por las lágrimas. ¡No¡No¡No! Es lo único que atina a decir el chico más bajito, de pie delante del otro, mientras éste esboza una sonrisa triunfal en su triste cara.

(le mira sarcástico) Sólo he podido con media… puedes probar si quieres.

(furioso) ¡Idiota!

El chico se agacha y agarra al otro por el hombro, a la vez que le pega un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara. Le levanta violentamente del suelo, esparciendo el polvo blanco que tenía encima de la cartera por todo el suelo.

(irritado) ¡Imbécil! Si no querías haberlo dicho y punto.

(las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su rostro sin control) ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo has hecho?

(riéndose de él) Buaaa… ¿Por qué¿Qué quieres¿Qué te diga que no ha sido culpa tuya¡Pues sí¡Lo ha sido! De principio a fin…

(le pega un bofetón en la cara) ¡Cállate!

El chico de ojos azules se pone justo delante del otro muchacho, pegando sus labios a los de él. El otro chico le empuja, intentando zafarse de las manos que le aprisionan la cara pero no puede. Rukawa hace cada vez más fuerza para que el otro chico abra la boca y le permita introducir su lengua, pero esta vez él no lo permite. Mitsui le muerde los labios hasta que éste se aparta. Un hilillo de sangre resbala por su barbilla des de su boca, mientras las pupilas de sus ojos azules se dilatan demoníacamente.

(sonríe cínicamente) Esto es lo que me gusta de ti. Me quieras o no, me haces sentir siempre vivo.

Mitsui se queda callado, intentando recuperar su respiración y secando sus lágrimas con la manga del jersey. Estás loco, pero eres igual que yo, el único que puede entenderme. No se lo dice. En vez de eso, se vuelve y se dirige hacia su apartamento. El otro chico se queda un momento sin saber qué hacer, pero está claro que quiere que le siga. ¿Por qué estaría andando por la calle a estas horas si no es para encontrarme? Llegan en silencio al comedor del pequeño piso y su dueño enciende la calefacción. Pronto se empieza a estar bien. El chico de ojos azules empieza a sentirse acalorado y se quita en jersey y la camiseta de encima, quedándose sólo con una.

Ya empieza.

(sudando) ¿Empieza el qué?

Calor, ganas de hablar, mareo… te ha empezado a subir.

(le arden las mejillas) Me encuentro mal.

(seco) Lo sé, lo he visto… y puede que te encuentres peor.

(se levanta bruscamente, intentando mantenerse en pie) Mierda… ¡Las cuchillas¿Dónde están? (se dirige hacia el lavabo)

(le agarra el brazo) No pueden ayudarte con esto…

El muchacho se desploma en el suelo mientras enormes lágrimas empiezan a derramarse a lo largo de sus mejillas. El otro chico no osa mirarle, no tiene valor suficiente para hacerlo porque sabe que si le mira no podrá resistirse. Rukawa alarga la mano hasta su cara y le hace volverse con brusquedad. Se quedan ambos mirándose un rato. La camiseta negra está empapada en sudor, que no para de resbalarle por todo el cuerpo. El chico se marea, es incapaz de dirigir su vista hacia el frente pero intenta como puede no parar de mirar a los ojos a su compañero, hasta que consigue articular un penoso y lastimero ruego. ¡Ayúdame! La palabra suena en los oídos de Mitsui como un grito desesperado de socorro. No puede aguantar la mirada del otro chico, ni verle sufrir de ese modo ante sus ojos. Se levanta del sofá y le levanta a él como puede, conduciéndole con esfuerzo hasta el baño apoyado contra su cuerpo. Cruzan la puerta del baño a duras penas, desplomándose sobre el cuelo de baldosas blancas justo después. Mitsui dirige sus manos hacia su compañero y le despoja de la última camiseta que cubría su torso. Recuerdos de la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Ahora es diferente. Ahora sufre de veras, y él puede sentir este sufrimiento. El chico baja las manos hasta los pantalones del muchacho más joven y empieza a desabrochárselos. Pero el chico de ojos azules se asusta y le da un fuerte empujón para apartarle de él.

(asustado y aturdido) ¿Pero qué haces?

(se quita el jersey y la camiseta, quedando con el torso desnudo) Sólo conozco una forma de hacerte pasar esto… (le agarra los pantalones y termina de desabrocharlos) y es sudando. (le quita la prenda, dejándole sólo en boxers) Pero con la calefacción no es suficiente.

El chico mayor se desabrocha de un tirón los pantalones y le quita los boxers a su compañero. El muchacho empieza a temblar en el suelo del baño como un animalillo asustado. Mitsui se le acerca y le acaricia la mejilla.

(suave) No te asustes, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

(triste y algo avergonzado) No es eso… es que creo que lo querría aunque no estuviera así.

(asiente) Está bien…

(aparta su mano con violencia) ¡No lo entiendes! Te estoy diciendo que me gustas…

Mitsui se acerca al muchacho y le acaricia la cicatriz del corte del pecho con el pulgar, mientras le levanta la cabeza con la suya y le besa en la boca, introduciendo su lengua un breve momento, tras el cual se separa de él. El otro chico ha dejado de temblar, pero no se encuentra nada bien. Todavía está sudando y la vista se le nubla de manera que casi no puede ver nada. El chico mayor le hace ponerse a cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Se quita los pantalones y los boxers y se sitúa detrás de él. No necesita estimularse, pues con el primer contacto con la piel de su compañero su cuerpo ha decidido responder por sí mismo con una rapidez asombrante. Encara su pene contra la entrada de su amigo e intenta abrirse camino, pero el otro chico empieza a gemir de dolor mientras le pide que no le haga daño. Para un momento y vuelve a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado. Mitsui alarga la mano hacia la pica del baño y abre el grifo del agua. Coge el jabón y se enjuaga las manos para lubricar con la espuma su pene y la entrada de Rukawa. Vuelve a intentarlo una última vez en la que por fin consigue entrar dentro de él. Mitsui empieza a mover rítmicamente las caderas adelante y atrás, entrando y saliendo con cada embestida del cuerpo de Rukawa, que no para de sudar, suspirar y gemir de puro placer. Mitsui tiene que parar varias veces para no venirse antes de la cuenta. Cuando comprueba que el otro chico se encuentra un poco mejor, desliza su mano por su espalda hasta su vientre y su miembro ya erecto y empieza a masturbarle, mientras aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas. Mitsui no tarda en venirse dentro de su, ahora ya es seguro, su amante. Rukawa se viene poco después, bañando con su líquido suave y caliente las manos de su amigo. Ambos chicos se desploman exhaustos sobre el suelo del baño, quedándose abrazados durante un buen rato. Mitsui empieza a notar que le vence el sueño, así que se levanta y hace levantarse al otro muchacho. Se dirigen a la cama y se tumban. Se quedan mirando un momento y se dan un pequeño beso en los labios, tras lo cual se quedan ambos dormidos como marmotas.

6:30 AM

7:16 AM

8:39 AM

9:46 AM

10:55 AM

11:16 AM

12:46 AM

13:36 AM

Los rayos de luz entran por una ventana del apartamento de un estudiante de tercer curso del instituto Shohoku que hoy tampoco ha ido a clase. En su camaél y su compañero de equipo de primer curso yacen totalmente desnudos y abrazados, resistiéndose a despertar de su dulce aunque siniestro sueño. Porque en realidad, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar cuando al abrir los ojos, uno choca estrepitosamente con la dura realidad.


	5. Fifth Day: Touch of Sex

**Debido a las nuevas normas de esta web no sé si este capítulo se mantendrá mucho tiempo, por si un caso sucediera, informo que podéis leer todos mis fics (que de momento solo son 2 pero que van a ser más) en Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Tattoos in blood**

Fifth Day: Touch of Sex

14: 09 PM

28 de Diciembre

6 grados al exterior

El ruido de un camión consigue hacerle abrir los ojos por fin, a pesar de su resistencia a salir del reino de los sueños, donde ningún problema le acecha sin descanso detrás de cada esquina. El chico moreno intenta ubicarse, encontrándose de repente firmemente abrazado a su senpai, a su compañero de equipo, a la única persona con quién ha dormido des de los once años. Algo asustado y bastante aturdido se aparta del fuerte torso que le acoge para reparar de pronto en la total desnudez de ambos. El chico se incorpora en la cama, quedando sentado de espaldas a su ¿amante? ¡Por todos los dioses del shintoismo! Desea con todo el corazón y toda el alma que no sea verdad, pero al intentar levantarse con el fin de huir furtivamente de la comprometida situación, algo al final de donde la espalda pierde su pulcro nombre le remarca la evidencia. Se le niegan los ojos sin que pueda hacer nada para remediarlo. La sola idea de haber perdido algo irrecuperable y no acordarse de nada le aterroriza, a la vez que lo hacen los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes hacia su compañero. ¿Qué hará cuando despierte? No puede evitar que los recuerdos de la primera mañana que compartieron le llenen la mente: la discusión, la pelea, los golpes… ¿y si vuelve a pasar? Está seguro de que ahora ya no podría soportarlo, no siendo él quién ha tomado lo último que le quedaba por perder. Intenta hacer que la experiencia de la noche anterior se dibuje de alguna manera en su mente. Recuerda haber vagado por las calles fumando durante mucho rato, haberse metido media raya de coca, el grito de Mitsui al verle ahí tirado… y después,… y después,… después recuerda a su amigo hacerle el amor en el suelo del baño para que se le pasase el subidón. Pero ni por todo el esfuerzo del que es capaz consigue recordar qué sintió, que pasó por su mente mientras él le llenaba acariciando a la vez su sexo hasta que llegó al clímax. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar qué sintió en ese preciso instante. Hace menos de medio día que perdió su virginidad y ya no recuerda a que sabe un orgasmo… ni siquiera sabe si lo tuvo. Y se siente fatal por ello.

Las amargas lágrimas empiezan a descender por su rostro. La rabia se mezcla con la impotencia, y de repente siente la apremiante necesidad de marcharse, de alejarse de todo y de todos de una maldita y definitiva vez. Pero no se da cuenta de que sus sollozos han despertado al chico moreno que yace en la cama detrás de él y que le lleva observando des de hace escasos minutos. Kaede intenta levantarse, pero de pronto un fuerte y musculado brazo le agarra alrededor de la cintura y le retiene sentado en la cama. Mitsui se incorpora, quedando sentado detrás de él, con su amante en medio de las piernas. Empieza a besarle la nuca algo bruscamente, pegando sus labios con fuerza a su cuerpo, desplazándose hacia su hombro derecho a besos y a mordeduras en las que se mezclan el dolor y el placer del juego. El chico de ojos azules no deja de sollozar; está claro que su compañero no sólo le gusta, además le excita, pero siente en su interior el deseo de tomarle a la vez que quisiera no estar allí con él. El fogoso amante se da cuenta de los sollozos del muchacho y le hace volver la cara para mirarle. "No quiero que llores" es lo único que le dice antes de empezar a lamerle las lágrimas mientras acerca su cuerpo al de él hasta hacerle notar el alcance de su influencia en su imponente físico. Al notar la dureza de su sexo contra la piel, Kaede se estremece. Nota como su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar muy a su pesar. Siente que no tiene el control de sus actos, como tantas otras veces, sólo que ahora no está borracho ni colocado, de manera que se asusta y se levanta, desembarazándose del abrazo de Mitsui. El otro chico se queda en la cama, contrariado, mirando al pálido muchacho con una mezcla de incomprensión y rabia. Éste se aleja un poco, dispuesto a vestirse e irse de su presencia lo más rápido que le sea posible, a poder ser sin tener que hablarle. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Mitsui se levanta y se le acerca, volviéndole violentamente para que le mire. El muchacho reacciona de forma totalmente inesperada por su amante; golpeándole con dureza en el estómago, cosa que hace retroceder unos pasos al chico mayor.

(incorporándose a pesar del golpe) ¿Qué coño te pasa?

(serio, a punto de llorar) No me toques.

(se le acerca, quedando a uno paso de él) No te entiendo. (Se pone a un palmo de su cara y empieza a gritarle) ¡No entiendo qué cojones te pasa!

(gira la cara hacia un lado) No quiero hacerlo.

(sonríe cínicamente) Querrás decir que no quieres VOLVER a hacerlo.

Mitsui le agarra la cara con una mano, siendo plenamente consciente del daño que le hace. Se acerca y empieza a lamerle los labios cruelmente hasta que consigue que abra la boca, en la que mete la lengua moviéndola furiosamente a la vez que su respiración se acelera. El muchacho de ojos azules intenta empujarle para que se aparte pero su senpai aprovecha hábilmente el movimiento para pegarse a su cuerpo, haciéndole notar de nuevo su excitación. El chico hace retroceder a Kaede hasta apoyarlo en la pared contraria de la habitación, colocando su pierna entre las del muchacho más alto sin parar de besarle ni un solo momento. Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar de nuevo por el rostro del chico de menor edad lo que hace que su amante se detenga para mirarlo con detenimiento, sin dejar de aprisionarlo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

(decepcionado) ¿De veras te da tanto asco?

(no puede detener su llanto)…

(se aparta, dirigiéndose a la cama) Ayer no lo parecía.

…

…

(se acerca a Mitsui y le detiene antes de que se vista la camiseta) No me acuerdo.

(se vuelve, sorprendido) ¿Qué?

(consigue frenar las lágrimas pero el nudo en la garganta sigue ahí) Me acuerdo de lo que hicimos pero no de lo que sentí, de lo significó… ¡No me acuerdo de nada!

(se sienta en la cama, serio) Está bien… no importa.

(visiblemente encabronado) ¡Joder! ¡Pues claro que importa! Fue mi primera vez ¡y ni siquiera me acuerdo!

(se echa para atrás, apoyándose en las manos) Mira tío, también lo fue para mí, lo creas o no… y me jode que no te acuerdes. Pero lo que me importa no es eso.

(sumamente airado todavía) ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué coño te importa pues?

(mirándole a los ojos) Haber aceptado lo que siento.

En ese momento Kaede Rukawa siente derrumbarse su mundo interior albergando ahora la leve esperanza de poder reconstruirlo de cero. Quiere decirle al chico que tiene delante que le pone a mil, que le gusta, que casi está seguro de que podría quererle, pasar su hasta ahora pesada existencia a su lado. Pero no le da tiempo. Mitsui se acerca a su cuerpo y empieza a acariciarle el sexo con sus labios. El chico de ojos azules no puede creerlo. Siente que tiene que decirle todo lo que pasa por su cabeza pero lo que su cuerpo está experimentando es demasiado fuerte para poder pensar con claridad. Estira el brazo y pone su mano en la cabeza de su amante, que ha introducido por completo el pene del muchacho en su boca y ha empezado a succionarlo como tantas veces había imaginado a cualquier guarrilla hacérselo a él. No obstante, lo que siente al hacerlo es infinitamente mejor a sus usuales fantasías de adolescente. El muchacho pálido empieza a soltar desenfrenados gemidos de placer que no hacen más que aumentar la excitación de su amante. Éste acelera el ritmo de su estimulación, hasta que la boca se le llena del líquido caliente y suave. Mitsui se levanta rozando con su cuerpo cada rincón de la piel de Kaede para compartir en un beso todo el sabor que le acaba de llenar la boca. El chico más joven queda muy impresionado por tan extraño beso pero sigue el juego ayudando a pasar su propio líquido de una boca a la otra, mientras éste empieza a derramarse por las comisuras, hasta que consiguen tragarse el resto, separando sus bocas para poder respirar agitadamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Miles de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas se agolpan en la mente del chico de ojos azules viendo a su amante jadeando ante él, con la piel ardiente mojada por el sudor, el pelo revuelto y los labios enrojecidos por el furioso beso. Siente que el cuerpo empieza a fallarle por el esfuerzo y sus sentimientos todavía le asustan pero lejos de huir, se abalanza sobre Mitsui lamiéndole bruscamente la oreja, introduciendo su lengua en el oído de éste, descendiendo hasta morderle el tierno lóbulo. El chico mayor empieza a emitir roncos gemidos de excitación al principio, que se convierten rápidamente en sordos gritos de dolor a medida que aumenta la presión de los dientes de Kaede en su oreja. El muchacho más alto le agarra la cara para que no se mueva debido al dolor que le producen sus mordeduras, excesivamente violentas, pegándose a su cuerpo para hacerle testigo de la excitación que le produce su leve sufrimiento. El otro chico decide pasar a la acción. Desliza con fuerza sus manos por la pálida espalda de su amante hasta llegar a sus nalgas, que agarra con fuerza arañándole la piel, dejando rojas marcas al paso de sus dedos. El chico de menor edad abre la boca en un fuerte gemido entre el dolor y el placer, liberando así la oreja de su amante de la erótica tortura a la que le tenía sometido. Éste le empuja la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndole con pasión el cuello y los hombros sin parar de arañarle la blanca piel a lo largo de toda la espalda. De repente empieza a notar la familiar calidez de la sangre descender de su oreja, por lo que se aparta un poco del otro chico, mirándole detenidamente con una mezcla de rabia y excitación. El frío muchacho sonríe, acerca su cara al cuello de su senpai y empieza a lamerle la sangre con avidez. Dejándose llevar por el arrebato, Mitsui le vuelve violentamente, lanzándole contra la pared en la que el otro chico queda apoyado con ambas manos. Se acerca por detrás y le agacha, haciéndole abrir las piernas con la rodilla. Agarra con fuerza sus caderas e intenta la entrada con un ímpetu desgarrador. Rukawa grita de dolor, apartándose hacia la pared. Sin dejar de agarrarle, el otro chico abre con la otra mano un cajón del escritorio que se encuentra al lado de la pared y empieza a revolver todo lo que se encuentra dentro, hasta hallar un pequeño tubo de gel lubricante. Su amante le mira extrañado des de su sugerente postura. "Un afortunado regalo de los estúpidos de mis amigos". Es toda la respuesta que obtiene antes de notar el frío contacto de sus dedos bañados en la cremosa sustancia. Inmediatamente después, la primera embestida, a la que siguen apresuradas muchas más, hasta que el chico mayor encuentra el ritmo adecuado. Hace subir una de sus manos por su espalda hasta agarrarle con fuerza el hombro derecho. Las embestidas aumentan no sólo su ritmo sino también su violencia, provocando en el chico de ojos azules fuertes gemidos que intenta ahogar mordiéndose el labio inferior. Más y más fuerza entrando y saliendo de su ser y una orden: "¡Grita! ¡Grita fuerte Kaede!". Y finalmente el clímax para ambos, de manera desigual, acompañado de los roncos gemidos del chico mayor y los graves gritos del más joven.

El muchacho que se encontraba detrás se aparta de su amante y se tumba exhausto en su cama, mientras el otro se desploma en el suelo apoyándose con la espalda en la pared. Su vista se fija más allá de la puerta de cristal que da a la terraza del cuarto de Mitsui, justo en la ventana del comedor del edificio de delante, dónde una mujer mayor y una pareja de unos cuarenta años gesticulan exageradamente señalando hacia la estancia donde se hallan ambos.

(algo avergonzado) Mi… Mitsui…

(agotado) ¿Qué?

(colorado) Creo… que tus vecinos nos han visto…

(se incorpora, asustado) ¿Qué?

(asiente)…

(se levanta, cubriendo su intimidad con la sábana de la cama y se dirige a la puerta de cristal para ver lo mismo que el otro chico) Mierda.

Baja la persiana de golpe, dejando a los vecinos con dos palmos de narices y profundamente escandalizados. Abre el armario y coge algo de ropa, profiriendo todo tipo de insultos contra tan inoportunos entrometidos y propinando violentos golpes a todos los muebles que encuentra a su paso. Algo asustado por la reacción, su amigo le pregunta qué piensa hacer. Por toda respuesta recibe un gesto invitándole a salir de la habitación y acompañarle hasta el baño. Desgraciadamente, al abrir el grifo de la bañera no consigue bajar ni una gota de agua. El chico de piel blanca se viste rápido y asoma la cabeza por la ventana del comedor, comunicando al otro muchacho que están haciendo obras en las tuberías de todo el barrio. Después de una breve discusión sobre las dificultadas económicas del chico más joven, su reciente amante consigue que acepte su invitación a los baños y a una buena comida fuera de casa. La verdad es que lo que menos le apetece ahora mismo es quedarse en su piso mientras, al otro lado de las persianas, sus vecinos le ponen de vuelta y media y se dedican a proclamar su homosexualidad por los rellanos de todos los edificios.

Y en esa fría tarde de invierno, dos chicos altos y morenos andan despacio por las calles de una ciudad gris y sórdida, sin mediar palabra, tan sólo disfrutando del placer de pasear acompañados, el uno al lado del otro. Paran a comprar algo de comer al KFC. No es ni mucho menos su tipo de comida preferido, de ninguno de los dos, pero a las 3 de la tarde ya no se puede comer en ningún restaurante de la ciudad. Compran un bote grande de alitas de pollo y unas patatas fritas para dos y se encaminan a un parque para comer lejos de toda la gente que se amontona en las colas y las mesas del local de fast food. Al rato llegan a un parquecito cerca de la playa y se sientan en el césped, dispuestos a darse el atracón. Empiezan a comer, al principio algo tímidamente al hacerlo ambos del mismo recipiente pero muy pronto los dos chicos empiezan a devorar la comida, arrastrados por el hambre acumulado de tanta acción matutina y tanto tiempo sin comer nada caliente. Enseguida terminan y se quedan un momento mirándose a los ojos. Ambos se han quedado con hambre pero no se dicen nada. Rukawa empieza a notar que pronto su estómago tomará la palabra, avergonzándole ante la persona que más le importa ahora mismo en su vida. Divagando por sus pensamientos, repara de pronto en el árbol que está justo detrás del otro chico. No se lo puede creer ¡qué suerte! ¡Todavía le quedan castañas! ¿Pero estarán buenas? Decide probar suerte ante la bochornosa posibilidad de oír rugir a su estómago en cualquier momento. El chico de ojos azules se levanta y se dirige al árbol. Pese a su considerable altura no es capaz de alcanzar ninguna de las frutas que cuelgan del demacrado espécimen, de modo que decide subirse y encaramarse un poco. Pero el día ha sido muy frío y la corteza está llena de escarcha así que el muchacho se resbala nada más poner el pie, cayendo con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su ya dolorido culo en el suelo, al lado de su amigo. El chico mayor vuelve la cabeza para mirarle de frente, con los ojos y la boca tremendamente abiertos. Ante esta mirada, el otro muchacho se pone extremadamente colorado, lo que provoca el estallido de su compañero en una escandalosa risotada.

(secándose las lágrimas de la risa) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …

(baja la cabeza, más colorado todavía)…

Ha ha ha… qué gracioso… Ha ha ha… ¡menudo ostión! Ha ha ha… ¡pero que tonto! Ha ha ha…

(esto le ha dolido en el alma) ¡Cállate!

Ha ha ha… venga tío, no seas así… ha ha ha…

(se arrastra hasta Mitsui ante la imposibilidad de levantarse y le agarra por el cuello de la camisa) ¡No tiene puta gracia vale!

Pero ante el estupor de su agresor, el chico mayor le planta un beso en los labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del muchacho de piel blanca, que cierra los ojos ante el contacto y le suelta de su amenazador agarre. El chico aprovecha su libertad para agarrar a su amante y tumbarle contra el suelo, dejando de besarle.

(le susurra a la oreja, en tono algo amenazante) Kaede, deberías tener más sentido del humor…

(no le resulta nada creíble) Está bien padrino… Ha ha ha

Los dos chicos empiezan a reírse con franqueza, tumbándose Mitsui en el suelo al lado de su compañero. Ambos se secan las lágrimas de risa mientras se retuercen en el césped entre carcajadas, confesándose mutuamente que ésta es la primera vez que se ríen de corazón en años. Y mientras los dos se ríen como críos, alguien en la cancha de básket de la playa, al lado del parque, oye unas voces que le resultan muy familiares. El muchacho deja de tirar a la canasta y se acerca para ver si los que ríen de manera tan escandalosa son los mismos compañeros de su equipo que hace ya tres días que no se presentan a clase. Anda sigilosamente hasta salir por entre unos matorrales, des de dónde sorprende a sus dos compañeros dando vueltas por el suelo mientras sueltan hondas carcajadas.

(como mosqueado) ¡Ha! ¡Así que esto es lo que os dedicáis a hacer en vez de ir a clase!

(Mitsui deja de reírse, algo cínico) ¿No tienes resaca?

(se sienta en el suelo) ¡Buff! ¡Ya ves! (riñéndoles) ¡Pero aún así he venido!

…

Supongo que vendréis al entrenamiento hoy… ¡los nacionales están al caer y vosotros por ahí haciendo el golfo!

(mira a Rukawa y luego a Sakuragi) Déjanos en paz…

(cínico) Y por cierto… ¿des de cuando sois tan amigos?

(se levanta, intentando disimular que se acaba de dar cuenta de que tenía cogida la mano de Mitsui) Idiota.

(no se ha dado cuenta) Entonces quedamos que venís. Se lo diré a Gori…

Sakuragi se levanta y se larga antes de dar tiempo a los dos chicos a decir nada. Rukawa vuelve a sentarse en el suelo al lado de su amigo, preguntándose qué es lo que deberían hacer ahora. Al cabo, Mitsui decide por ambos que lo mejor es ir al entrenamiento, aunque deban dar explicaciones a todo el mundo. Igual así se evaden un poco de todo lo que han pasado estos últimos días.

16: 30 PM

17: 14 PM

18: 23 PM

19: 06 PM

Llegan a los baños públicos por fin, después de andar durante más de media hora para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo vive en la zona donde los dos chicos han decidido ir a relajarse un rato. Son conscientes de que tienen el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que, si bien podrían no delatarles del todo, sí harían sospechar algo raro a sus colegas. Se cambian el uno de espaldas al otro, sabiendo perfectamente que el verse desnudos y en ese estado podría despertar en sus cuerpos de adolescentes reacciones de lo más inoportunas. Entran a los baños igualmente separados y cada cual se asea por su lado, volviéndose a encontrar en la bañera grande, al amparo del agua que puede esconder sus emociones más profundas. El chico de ojos azules echa la cabeza para atrás, recostándose en el borde de la bañera mientras disfruta del contacto del agua caliente en su piel. Su compañero apoya el brazo en el borde y la cabeza sobre éste, mirando al otro chico disfrutar tranquilamente del baño. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, intentando disimularla rápidamente para que nadie en el sitio se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ambos están tan sumidos en su goce que no notan entrar en la bañera a su lado a un chico muy conocido por ambos.

(algo mosqueado) Joder, hasta aquí tengo que encontraros… ¡hay que joderse!

(Mitsui se vuelve para ver asombrado a Sakuragi tomando un baño con Yohei y otro chico) ¿Qué coño hacéis en esta parte de la ciudad?

Hemos venido con Kaneda (señala al otro chico) vive por aquí. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Conocéis a alguien por aquí?

("Disimula Mitsui") No… hemos venido porque… nos pillaba de paso.

(desconfiando) ¿De paso a dónde?

("Mierda") Pues… a casa de un colega. Da una fiesta y nos ha invitado… ("eres un genio Michi")

(picado) Joder… a lo mejor deberías dejaros ya de tantas farras y pensar un poco en el nacional ¿no? (señala a Rukawa con la vista) Mira a éste: ¡ya ni se aguanta sobre sus piernas!

(sin moverse en absoluto de su pose) Idiota…

(repara de pronto en las cicatrices, cortes y marcas que recubren el cuerpo de los dos chicos) ¡Joder! ¡Pero si vais los dos hechos unos zorros! (empieza a sospechar algo) ¿Se puede saber qué coño os ha pasado? ¿Os han violado o qué?

(los dos chicos se estremecen por la pregunta, pero Mitsui decide seguir disimulando) He he he… Sakuragi… cómo se nota que todavía eres virgen… (Rukawa se empieza a poner nervioso pero decide no mover ni un pelo de su cuerpo por si acaso)

(Sakuragi se pone colorado por la observación) ¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso eh? ¿Acaso tú y este zorro…?

("Miente Mitsui, como no lo has hecho en tu vida") Ha ha ha… ¡pues claro! ¿O te crees que vamos a las fiestas a beber?

(interesado) ¿Y con quién…? ¿Las conocemos?

Nah… son mayores… universitarias… ("frena tío, antes de que se te vaya de las manos")

(se echa atrás, apoyándose sobre los brazos) ¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! (sonríe, pero vuelve a mirarles algo preocupado) Pero vaya par de perras os tocaron… hay qué ver como habéis quedado tío… dais pena…

(cínico) Sí, claro, y envidia también…

(se sonroja) Bu... bueno… ¿y las conocíais?

(empieza a cansarse) ¿Y esto qué más da?

(sincerándose repentinamente) No sé… yo no creo que me acostara con alguien a quien no quisiera…

(sin pensar en lo que dice) ¡Anda ya tío! El sexo es sólo sexo… eso es lo que lo hace divertido…

Al oír estas palabras de la boca de Mitsui, el chico de piel blanca y mirada penetrante se levanta súbitamente de la bañera y sale. Su compañero le pregunta extrañado dónde va, pero la única respuesta que obtiene de su amigo es un frío y seco "a casa". No quiere levantar sospechas con su compañero de equipo, así que el chico mayor se queda un rato más en los baños, pensando que su amante se habrá cansado del interrogatorio del chico pelirrojo y le estará esperando en el rellano de su casa. Sale de los baños y se va a su hogar pero el muchacho de ojos azules no le está esperando allí. Un poco desorientado por el motivo de su abandono, el chico mayor sube a su apartamento y se prepara algo de cenar. Al rato empieza a preocuparse por el otro chico ¿por qué se habrá largado así? Le manda un mensaje al móvil, esperando su respuesta, pero se queda profundamente dormido en el sofá por el cansancio acumulado de todo el día.

En un piso pequeño y extremadamente frío, el muchacho de menor edad recibe un mensaje en su móvil. "No sé porqué no estás en casa. Pensaba que me esperarías aquí pero no estás. Espero verte mañana en el instituto. Te echo de menos. Mitsui". El chico le da otro trago a la botella de Absenta que esperaba su regreso en el mármol de la cocina y seca las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga del grueso jersey que se ha puesto para vencer el frío. Su compañero no sabe porqué se ha ido. Ha herido sus sentimientos y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. ¿Es que no es evidente lo que siente por él? ¿Es que realmente sólo ha sido sexo? Se le vuelve a hacer un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas vuelven a amenazar con derramarse por su pálido rostro pero el chico se resiste, mirando de nuevo la pantalla de su móvil y releyendo una y otra vez las palabras de su amante. "Te echo de menos". ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si sólo fuera sexo? El muchacho se duerme dulcemente con este pensamiento en la cabeza sin que le asalte todavía la duda de porqué su amigo no ha salido a buscarle esta vez al no encontrarle en su casa…


	6. Sixth Day: Touch of Shame

**Debido a las nuevas normas de esta web no sé si este capítulo se mantendrá mucho tiempo, por si un caso sucediera, informo que podéis leer todos mis fics (que de momento solo son 2 pero que van a ser más) en www (punto) amor-yaoi (punto) com (barra) fanfic Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Tattoos in blood**

Sixth Day: Touch of Shame

7: 34 AM

29 de Diciembre

5 grados al exterior

Esto es humillante. Se siente como un crío, totalmente ridículo. Lleva más de media hora escondido en el rellano para evitar que su vecina le vea y le someta al interrogatorio de rigor. Por fin, la vieja chismosa se mete en la portería, permitiendo al chico moreno salir corriendo hacia el instituto. Cuando se encuentra ya a unas cuantas calles de su piso, Mitsui exhala un hondo suspiro de alivio por haber escapado del acecho de la gentuza de su barrio, que seguro debe estar ya enterada de lo que sucedió ayer en su pequeña habitación. Y justo en ese momento esto le hace acordarse de algo: ¿dónde coño estará Rukawa? El chico mayor revuelve su mochila en busca del teléfono móvil, que no ha atinado en comprobar esta mañana. No logra encontrarlo, cosa que le hace ponerse cada vez más y más nervioso. Finalmente, se sienta en el suelo en medio de la calle y esparce todo el contenido de la bolsa para poder encontrar el maldito teléfono de una buena vez. Cuando lo coge entre sus dedos el corazón le va a mil. Intenta calmarse. Esa sensación le horroriza. Odia pensar que la posible respuesta del chico que ayer se largó casi a la francesa, que hizo que pasara la noche solo, pueda ponerle en este estado de nervios. Desbloquea el móvil – le tiemblan las manos – pero en la pantalla no hay aviso de ningún mensaje. Y, para su desesperación, un nudo crece en su garganta, haciéndole subir la amarga sensación de picor que anticipa las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos. ¿Por qué le sabe tan mal? El chico se miente pensando que es porque su amigo es demasiado inestable, por que por eso se preocupa por él: por que tiene miedo de que haya hecho alguna tontería… pero ¿acaso hay un motivo? ¿por qué habría de hacerse daño habiendo estado ayer tan bien los dos juntos? ¿acaso se habrá arrepentido? El muchacho recoge rápidamente todas sus pertenencias del suelo de la calle y las mete desordenadamente en su mochila, dispuesto a ir cuanto antes a averiguar el motivo del silencio de su compañero. Pero justo al darse la vuelta, se encuentra con la persona más inoportuna, que va de camino al instituto.

(mosqueado) ¡Mierda! ¿Siempre tienes que estar tú cuando no quiero ver a nadie?

(le mira rabioso) ¡Joder Michi! ¡Buenos días a ti también!

Déjame en paz Sakuragi no estoy para hostias…

(le da una palmada en la espalda) ¡Tranquilo tío! No diré nada si no quieres…

(cada vez más nervioso) No… esto… es que no puedo quedarme yo…

(le mira con cara de reproche) ¿No te irás a fumar las clases, no?

("tengo que largarme") Pues… creo que sí…

(indignado) ¡Sí, hombre! ¡Y una mierda! Si yo tengo que ir, tú también vas… ¡faltaría más!

(aparece por detrás) ¿Ir a dónde?

¡Gori! Éste dice que…

("mierda puta") ¡Nada! Yo no digo nada… Anda, vayamos a clase cazurro…

La primera hora de clase es un verdadero infierno para Hisashi Mitsui. Esconde su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme, dispuesto a descolgar inmediatamente en caso de que el otro chico le llame, aún arriesgándose a ser expulsado. Pero para mayor desespero de su persona, el aparato no efectúa el más mínimo movimiento. El chico lo comprueba regularmente, al principio cada diez minutos, al final ya pierde la cuenta junto con la noción del tiempo. No es capaz de concentrarse lo más mínimo, como demuestran sus constantes fallos en las pocas preguntas que le dirige el profesor. El corazón le late cada vez más deprisa, le sudan las manos, y siente en su interior que no debería estar así en ningún caso y por ese chico frío y orgulloso menos que por nadie. No se trata del hecho que le sepa mal estar esperando la respuesta de un chico sino que no soporta que le importe tanto, que le afecte de esta manera.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, el chico moreno no oye el timbre que llama al fin de la clase y los cinco minutos de descanso. Escruta su móvil repasando uno a uno todos los mensajes que guarda en la memoria para ver si no es que lo leyó en sueños y ya no se acuerda. Marca el número del chico de mirada azul y vuelve a borrarlo, una vez y otra, casi obsesivamente, hasta saberlo de memoria. Todavía le tiemblan las manos y finas gotas de sudor frío resbalan por toda su cara, haciéndole estremecerse violentamente, aunque él no se da ninguna cuenta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no le esperó? ¿Por qué le dejó sólo? Siente las lágrimas volver a sus cansados ojos, su estómago encogerse, el corazón pararse en su pecho. Y cuando levanta la cabeza, encuentra ante sí el rostro de uno de sus mejores compañeros del instituto.

(algo asustado) ¡Kogure!

(preocupado) Mitsui… no tienes muy buena cara… ¿te encuentras bien?

(nervioso al punto de la histeria) Bueno, verás, no… no mucho… yo… este… ¿sabes si Rukawa ha venido?

(sorprendido) Pues no. No ha venido… ¿cómo lo sabes? Tú no te has movido de aquí en este descanso…

("me va a dar algo") Intuición. Oye… perdona pero me encuentro fatal… me voy a casa…

(serio) Señores Kogure y Mitsui, si no tienen objeción me gustaría empezar la clase…

(se levanta de repente) Lo siento profesor, pero me tengo que ir…

(enfadado) ¿Ir? ¿Cómo que ir?

Mitsui sale de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando al profesor con la palabra en la boca, confiando en que Kogure le pondrá alguna excusa aunque a él, en ese preciso momento, le importe un carajo si le expulsan o le gradúan con honores. El muchacho ha olvidado en el aula absolutamente todo: la chaqueta, la mochila,… todo excepto su teléfono móvil, que lleva apretado contra su corazón mientras corre como un loco hacia… ¡mierda! ¿dónde vive Rukawa? Se siente totalmente desesperado. Nota como le falta el aire, como el ambiente gélido de esa invernal mañana le entra en los pulmones impidiéndole la respiración ¿qué va a hacer? ¡Ya son casi las nueve y no ha dado señales de vida! Busca apresuradamente en la memoria el número de Ayako: seguro que tiene su dirección pero ¡maldición! ¡ella debe estar en clase! ¿Qué hacer? La cabeza se le nubla, no puede pensar con claridad. ¡Cálmate! ¡Tranquilízate de una puta vez! El muchacho respira hondo, vuelve a alzar el móvil y llama al teléfono de información. Después de pelearse con la operadora durante una más que angustiosa media hora, el chico consigue la dirección de su amigo y arranca a correr hacia allí, mientras en el piso congelado, duerme el muchacho de piel nívea abrazado a una botella de Absenta bastante más que medio vacía.

La visión del bloque es desoladora. Parece un milagro que aún aguante piedra sobre piedra sin derrumbarse en el miserable solar donde se halla. Mitsui traga saliva, intentando reunir fuerzas para entrar en semejante simulacro de vivienda en busca de un chico que seguramente está enfadado con él, por alguna razón que no logra adivinar todavía. Entra en el hall esquivando a la portera, que sigue roncando en su puesto des de que se levantó hará un par de horas, y sube la escalera corriendo e intentando no caerse en los abundantes escalones quebrados. Al llegar al tercer piso, el chico se para ante una puerta carcomida e hinchada por la humedad, con la pintura desconchada, mal cerrada por un par de cerrojos de seguridad que se ven más nuevos incluso que el edificio entero. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se ha disparado al pararse ahí delante, y no precisamente por el carrerón escaleras arriba. Intenta calmarse respirando hondo un par de veces, pero empieza a darse cuenta de que si no llama ahora pronto le van a faltar agallas para hacerlo. Su mano se desplaza casi instintivamente hacia arriba y golpea con todo el puño la débil puerta.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Espera unos segundos. No hay respuesta. El corazón le late cada vez más fuerte. Empieza a golpear la puerta casi irracionalmente, fuera de sí por completo, gritando el nombre de su compañero cada vez más alto. Pero todavía no hay respuesta. Realmente está desesperando. La sensación de estar ahí fuera sin saber absolutamente nada de él es abominable. Marca su número en el móvil de manera casi inconsciente y pega la cabeza a la puerta, hasta oírlo sonar dentro del apartamento. Una breve sensación de alivio recorre su cuerpo, hasta que el teléfono deja de sonar. Algo sorprendido, se acerca el aparato a la oreja, justo para oír a su compañero preguntar quién va con voz soñolienta.

(muy nervioso) ¿Rukawa? ¿Estás ahí?

…

(cada vez peor) ¡Por favor! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

(sorprendido) ¿Estás ahí fuera?

Sí. Por favor, ábreme ¿estás bien?

(cínico) De puta madre.

El chico de ojos azules cuelga el teléfono y se levanta del sofá a duras penas. Anda hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies. Al otro lado, el chico mayor sigue con la cabeza enganchada a la puerta, oyendo todos los ruidos de su compañero con la clara idea de que le abrirá. Pero contrariamente a lo esperado, el muchacho más alto se desploma en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Pasan unos segundos de tensión mortal, en los que Mitsui cree que oye a su corazón parársele dentro del pecho.

(rompiendo el silencio, a través de la puerta) ¿Por qué has venido?

(siente el corazón latirle fuertemente) Esto… yo… ¿no recibiste mi mensaje ayer?

(serio) Sí.

…

…

(asustado) ¿Por qué… por qué no contestaste?

("no puedo decírselo") Esto… yo…

Te… te fuiste tan rápido que…

(estalla en cólera) ¿Pero qué cojones te pasa? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta o qué?

(totalmente confundido) ¿Cu… cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué?

(se le niegan los ojos sin querer) Si no te has dado cuenta yo no pienso decírtelo…

(algo en su interior empieza a desmoronarse. Se siente fatal, aunque todavía desconoce el motivo) Kaede… déjame entrar, por favor.

Unos minutos de silencio. La espera se hace eterna mientras el chico más alto se debate entre su resentimiento y las ganas de volverle a estrechar entre sus brazos. Pero es débil, demasiado, y acaba abriendo la puerta, totalmente demacrado por el frío y la bebida. Mitsui despega la cabeza de la puerta al notar que se abre. Está totalmente congelado: el edificio tiene un ambiente casi polar y él se ha olvidado la chaqueta en el instituto. Pero al ver esos ojos azules mirarle enrojecidos por el llanto de toda una noche, esos labios carnosos violáceos por causa del frío, el intenso negro de las ojeras provocadas por el insomnio, el chico mayor se lanza como un felino encima del otro muchacho, empezando a morderle y besarle ávidamente, como si guardara dentro de sí la esencia de la vida misma. Un par de lágrimas resbalan por la cara del chico más alto, que no para de oír en su mente la misma frase una y otra vez. "El sexo es sólo sexo". Aún así se deja llevar. Devuelve los besos que recibe con la misma furia y la misma pasión. El dolor se convierte en placer a medida que pasa el tiempo y el frío de la habitación es combatido con ímpetu por el calor creciente de sus cuerpos desnudos. Y después de varias horas convirtiendo el Tártaro en un Averno de placer, ambos chicos se desploman sobre el frío suelo del cuarto de Kaede, totalmente exhaustos por el esfuerzo y la intensa acción.

Pero en la cabeza del chico menor todavía se repite la misma odiosa frase que le ha costado una noche de pesadillas y lágrimas de Absenta. "El sexo es sólo sexo". Sólo sexo. Pero para él no es así. Para él no es sólo eso. Para él es algo más fuerte que su propia vida. Piensa en hablarle, en volverse y mirarle a los ojos, en contarle sus sensaciones del día anterior, lo mal que le supo lo que dijo, en hacerle la pregunta que antes se ha callado. Pero le falta valor. Se levanta lentamente, mirando a su compañero de reojo. Está completamente dormido. Se viste con todo el sigilo del mundo y sale de su apartamento. No sabe dónde irá. No sabe si va a volver. Lo único que sabe es que, por primera vez des de que recuerda, quiere estar solo.

13:30 PM

14:24 PM

15:35 PM

16:56 PM

17:44 PM

El intenso frío de la tarde despierta a un exhausto muchacho de cuerpo musculado y pelo negro que yace dormitando en el suelo del cuarto de su amante. Pero cuando abre los ojos dispuesto a abrazarle, éste ya no está. Se levanta de un salto y se viste a toda prisa con el uniforme del instituto. Abre el armario del otro chico y le coge prestado un jersey con el enorme dibujo de un dragón y unas letras en las que se lee Rhapsody. No tiene ni idea de qué música harán pero las aficiones de su compañero en ese momento le importan lo más mínimo. Lo único que quiere es encontrarle, hallarle sano y salvo, para preguntarle porqué le abandona siempre de la forma más cruel. Sale corriendo del apartamento en dirección a la playa, pero no está allí. De repente, recuerda su primer encuentro en el parque de la estación. Gira bruscamente y se dirige hacia allí como un hombre en pos de su cordura. Al rato llega al banco, dónde por suerte puede ver la figura esbelta del muchacho de intensos ojos azules. Se acerca con sigilo, contento de haberlo encontrado, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Pero la magia se rompe al ponerse a su lado y conseguir oír los amargos sollozos que intenta ahogar en sus guantes agujereados.

(extrañamente triste) Kaede, ¿por qué lloras?

(para en seco, enormemente sorprendido)…

(le tiende una mano) Vamos a casa…

El chico menor se levanta, secándose las lágrimas con los guantes. Mira al otro muchacho y una sonrisa escapa de sus labios al darse cuenta del "robatorio" de uno de sus jerséis. Andan un rato en silencio total pero al acercarse al bloque de su senpai, el chico más alto se arma de valor para hablar a pesar de su vergüenza.

(intentando no ponerse colorado) Te queda bien.

(confundido) ¿Qué cosa?

(mirando el suelo) El jersey…

(de repente, se avergüenza sin saber por qué) ¡Ah! Yo… lo siento… no te he pedido…

(cortándole) Está bien…

…

("valor Kaede") Esto… tú… ¿de… de veras me echaste de menos?

Mitsui se para en seco y vuelve la cabeza para mirarle detenidamente. El chico menor mueve el pie y se coge las manos nerviosamente, sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Un bello color rosado empieza a resaltar en sus mejillas. Esa visión provoca en el chico mayor la aparición de una amplia sonrisa, acompañada de la rabia que le produce ese tonto sentimiento que cree no necesitar.

(seco) ¡Qué idiota!

(alza la vista y le mira, rojo de rabia) ¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Lo decías en serio, verdad?

(confundido de nuevo) ¿En serio? ¿El qué?

(cínico, con una rabia inmensa) "El sexo es sólo sexo"

(entiende. Le duele. La verdad es que se siente fatal) ¿Qué pasa?

(triste) ¿Lo piensas? ¿De veras piensas eso?

("no. Por nada del mundo") Yo… no sé…

(se acerca a él) Pues ya es hora que lo sepas.

(intrigado) ¿Quieres decirme algo Kaede?

(muerto de vergüenza, extremadamente colorado. "El último empujón") Sí. Quiero decirte algo. Yo… ("tú puedes") creo… (le mira a los ojos, sudando de vergüenza) Creo que te quiero.

Mitsui siente que el corazón se le para en el pecho. Siente que podría partirle la cara ahí mismo por lo que acaba de decir, callarle de una vez por todas por hacerle sentir cosas tan odiosas. Kaede baja la cabeza, a punto de llorar, esperando la peor reacción de su compañero y dispuesto a encajarla con toda la dignidad que le queda sin desplomarse en el suelo a ser posible. Pero para su sorpresa, el chico mayor le abraza fuertemente, apretándose contra su pecho a la vez que le susurra al oído "Yo también te quiero". Los dos chicos empiezan a besarse, no con agresividad, sino con cariño, con una ternura desconocida para ambos hasta ahora. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo semejante a la felicidad empieza a llenar sus cuerpos con una gran sensación de calidez. Piensan que lo que sienten en ese momento podría no acabar jamás.

Pero justo al otro lado de la calle, un chico pelirrojo es testigo horrorizado de la tierna escena entre sus dos compañeros. La situación le asquea de tal manera que empieza a esperar con ansia y con los puños apretados el día de mañana; no ve el momento de poner en evidencia al tan odiado zorro delante de todo el instituto para, por fin, poderle partir la cara con total tranquilidad.


	7. Seventh Day: Touch of Hate

**Tattoos in blood**

Seventh Day: Touch of Hate

20:13 PM

29 a 30 de Diciembre

6 grados al exterior

Si cierras los ojos la intensidad del tacto se multiplica. Y sientes. Sientes sus labios posarse sobre los tuyos. Cálidos, suaves. Con todo el cuidado del mundo. Su mano acariciar tu cuello ascendiendo hasta tu mejilla. Tu corazón late apresurado pero ya no tiene miedo. No teme. No se asusta. Nunca más lo hará. Nunca más, mientras estés entre sus brazos. Sus dedos se deslizan por tu espalda y empiezan a despojarte de tus ropas.

Si cierras los ojos la intensidad de tu olfato se multiplica. Y sientes. Sientes el olor de su pelo al acercarse a tu cara para besarte. Dulce, suave. Como un paraíso de melocotones. Desciendes por su cuerpo hasta acurrucarte en su pecho y te envuelve su perfume mezclado con su propio aroma. Fuerte, masculino. Ya no te asusta percibirlo. Ya no hay dudas en tus sentimientos. Nunca más las habrá. Nunca más, mientras estés entre sus brazos. Tus dedos acarician su pecho y descienden para despojarle de sus ropas.

Si cierras los ojos la intensidad de tu gusto se multiplica. Y sientes. Sientes el sabor de sus labios en contacto con los tuyos. Carnosos, suaves. El manjar más apetitoso del mundo. Su lengua mezclándose con la tuya dentro de la boca. Y tu corazón se desboca al probarlo. Pero ya no hay asco. Tus prejuicios no te producen náuseas. Nunca más lo harán. Nunca más, mientras estés entre sus brazos. Saboreas su torso desnudo a besos mientras diriges tus dedos hacia abajo para seguir desnudándole con suaves caricias.

Si cierras los ojos la intensidad de tu oído se multiplica. Y sientes. Sientes su respiración agitada en tu oído mientras te muerde cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Ardiente, suave. La única música que no te cansarías de oír jamás. Tus jadeos se intensifican al ritmo de sus caricias. Y no quieres evitarlo. No temes seguir adelante. Nunca más lo temerás. Nunca más, mientras estés entre sus brazos. Su torso se agita mientras dirige sus dedos hacia abajo para seguir desnudándote con suaves caricias.

Si abres los ojos la intensidad de su magia se multiplica. Y sientes. Sientes que es el ser más maravilloso de cuantos se hallen en la tierra. Hermoso, suave. Aquél con quién quieres compartir tu pequeña e insignificante vida. Los latidos de tu corazón aumentan al tiempo que recorres con tu vista cada rincón de su increíble cuerpo. Y no te sientes solo. No lo estás. Nunca más lo estarás. Nunca más, mientras estés entre sus brazos. Y de pie en medio del salón observáis con ternura vuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Los tactos se unen. Piel contra piel. El corazón se acelera.

Los perfumes envuelven. Piel sobre piel. El corazón se acelera.

Los sabores se mezclan. Piel en la piel. El corazón se acelera.

Los sonidos impulsan. Piel entre piel. El corazón se acelera.

Las miradas se cruzan. Piel ante piel. El corazón se acelera.

Y el sexo ya no es sólo sexo. Es placer, es amor, es algo más grande que la propia vida.

Y la noche se consume entre abrazos y caricias, entre besos y hermosas palabras dedicadas sólo a ti, por primera vez en toda tu vida. Dos cuerpos se funden, el uno dentro del otro y el otro dentro del uno, las veces que haga falta, hasta la eternidad. Hasta que llega el clímax en una inmensa sacudida que amplifica tus sentidos más allá de todos los límites que conocías de ti mismo hasta ahora.

Y después de tanta soledad, de tantas noches en blanco, de tanto vacío después de perder lo que nadie puede recuperar nunca, te duermes entre el abrazo de la única persona a la que realmente quieres, sabiendo que te corresponde y que tu abrazo le llena tanto como a ti te llena el suyo, apartando de tu mente y de tu vida todas las cosas que siempre te han hecho sentir infeliz.

00:56 AM

01: 23 AM

02: 45 AM

03: 17 AM

04: 34 AM

05: 42 AM

06: 39 AM

El sol se cuela por la ventana del pequeño cuarto, dando de lleno en la cara de un chico moreno de casi diez y ocho años de edad. El muchacho abre los ojos lentamente, encontrándose abrazando a su compañero de equipo, que duerme plácidamente acurrucado en su pecho. Las dudas le asaltan y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le aterrorizan, pero el miedo se desvanece nada más ver el hermoso rostro del chico de piel pálida. El muchacho mayor mira el despertador y lo para antes de que suene para, acto seguido, empezar a acariciar con ternura la piel de su amante. Sus dedos se deslizan por todo su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, evitando que el otro chico se despierte. Pronto empieza a besar su piel, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos. ¡Es tan increíble! ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes de lo atractivo es? Un intenso calor empieza a crecer en su interior, a medida que sus labios van descendiendo por el cuerpo del otro joven hasta encontrarse justo debajo de su ombligo. Mitsui empieza a lamer suavemente el miembro del chico menor, estimulado por sus dulces sueños después de tan maravillosa noche. Lentamente, lo introduce por completo en su boca, succionándolo con todo el cuidado y el cariño del mundo. Al rato, el caliente y sedoso líquido de su compañero le llena por completo la boca. Levanta la cabeza y lo traga, mirando el dulce rostro del otro muchacho. Pero su mirada se cruza con el profundo azul de sus ojos y el cálido rojo de su amplia sonrisa. El chico mayor se pone algo colorado, mientras su amante se incorpora y le da un suave beso en los labios.

(acariciándole la mejilla) Buenos días Hisashi.

(sonríe) Buenos días Kaede.

(se coloca a la altura de su oído y le susurra con voz algo ronca) Me ha encantado.

(bastante excitado) ¿Des de cuando…?

(besándole el cuello) Des de que has empezado ahí abajo…

Ambos empiezan a besarse con ternura, acariciando sus cuerpos, dándose placer el uno al otro. Los gemidos de Kaede al sentir las embestidas se mezclan con los del chico mayor, hasta que llega la sacudida y, por primera vez, un tremendo orgasmo. Mitsui se tumba en la cama y abraza fuerte al otro chico, besando con cariño su cuello y sus hombros, pese a estar completamente exhausto.

(todavía jadeando) Ha sido… increíble.

(sonríe) Gracias Hisashi.

(le mira con curiosidad) ¿Por qué lo haces?

(extrañado) ¿El qué?

(con cariño) Pronunciar mi nombre así…

(le besa) Por que te quiero y quiero asegurarme de que estás aquí, de que eres real, de que no voy a despertar solo otra vez…

(le abraza fuertemente) Estoy aquí y estaré siempre, si tú quieres.

(intrigado) Hisashi, ¿me quieres decir algo?

(algo avergonzado) Sí… esto… tú… ¿querrías venir a vivir aquí, conmigo?

(muy sorprendido) Hi… Hisashi, ¿lo dices en serio?

(asiente, todavía colorado) No podría estar sin ti ni un día más… y tu piso no es que…

(sonríe, los ojos le brillan) Sí. Sí. Mil veces sí. (le besa largamente) Te quiero tanto…

(le abraza) Yo también te quiero.

Y después de pasar un rato abrazados en la cama, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, los dos chicos se levantan, se asean y se visten, dispuestos a volver a asistir al instituto con total normalidad después de la amarga semana que han pasado. Andan el uno al lado del otro, sonriéndose, hablando… como dos amigos. Puede que a la gente le choque su repentino compañerismo pero para los demás tiene que ser sólo eso, amistad, al menos por el momento: a nadie suele importarle la vida privada de los demás, siempre y cuando siga siendo privada.

Llegan al instituto con el tiempo justo, por lo que cada cuál se dirige a su aula tras darse un furtivo y breve beso al amparo de una de las columnas de la entrada. Las clases pasan más o menos aburridamente. A ambos chicos les cuesta seguir la lecciones tras tantos días de ausencia, lo que a la vez les ayuda a distraer su mente de pensar y esperar con nervios y ansia el momento de volver a verse. Han quedado para tomar el almuerzo en una de las terrazas del edificio, como un buen par de amigos, pero llegado el momento, algo impide que uno de los dos acuda a la cita.

El muchacho de ojos azules deja de cabecear al instante cuando oye el sonido de la campana que marca que ha llegado la tan esperada hora. Se levanta como un rayo de su asiento y sale del aula, viéndose obligado a una nueva entrada al darse cuenta que ha olvidado su comida. Una leve sonrisa escapa de sus labios al pensar que su compañero jamás le perdonaría haber olvidado la comida de ambos en la clase. Pero cuando se vuelve para ir a compartir el almuerzo con su senpai, el muchacho se encuentra de repente con alguien, esperándole justo detrás.

(sonrojada) Ru… Rukawa…

(pasa por su lado sin prestarle la menor atención) …

(muy nerviosa, le coge del brazo) ¡Ru… Rukawa! ¡Espera!

(se mira el brazo fríamente, hasta que ella le suelta) ¿Quién eres?

(muy colorada) Esto… soy Haruko, la hermana de Akagi…

(levanta una ceja) ¿El capitán Akagi tiene hermana?

(con un nudo en la garganta) Sí… esto… yo… he ido varias veces a los entrenamientos y…

(echando a andar) Lo sé, no estoy ciego… Pero creí que eras otra mirona de esas…

(a punto de llorar) E… esto… Rukawa yo… quería hablarte de…

(harto) Ahora no. Déjame en paz.

El frío chico de ojos de hielo se va de la clase dejando a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No es que disfrute siendo cruel ni nada de eso… es que odia que esas chicas estén tan pendientes de él. Puede que lo haya pagado una por todas pero la justicia no es lo que ahora le importa, no cuando ha quedado con alguien tan especial para compartir la comida. Sus ganas de verle, de hablarle, de volver a sentir su calor de cerca son tan grandes, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de los ojos castaños que le observan con odio tras haber presenciado la manera como acaba de deshacerse de aquél incordio de muchacha. El chico pelirrojo arde en deseos de hacerle pagar todo el mal que le ha hecho a la aquella niña sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero ahora mismo tiene una prioridad: ir a consolarla, no sólo por ganar puntos con ella sino porque en realidad le duele que el objeto de su amor lo pase mal por culpa de alguien a quien él considera un auténtico capullo.

Por fin, el muchacho de piel pálida llega a las escaleras que conducen a la azotea donde se encuentra su querido compañero. Pero justo al empezar a subir, choca estrepitosamente con un cuerpo tan duro como una pared. El delgado chico se da de bruces con todo el culo en el suelo, salvando con el brazo alzado el recipiente con la comida. Lleno de odio y rabia, dirige la mirada al frente, para ver a su compañero aguantándose mientras se tapa la boca con ambas manos y pequeñas lágrimas de risa se escapan de sus ojos. El chico menor se levanta furioso, con el brazo todavía alzado en su reacción instantánea de salvar la comida.

(furioso) ¿Pero como coño se te ocurre…?

(le besa en los labios y le "roba" la comida) Has tardado.

El muchacho mayor sube a toda prisa las escaleras y a su chico no le queda otra que perseguirle. Cuando llegan a la azotea, Mitsui ya ha abierto el recipiente y metido de lleno un dedo en la salsa del pollo agridulce. Se lame el dedo con avidez, poniendo caras y haciendo ruiditos por lo buena que está la comida. El muchacho menor se acerca fingiendo estar enfurecido y le arrebata con las manos una de las brochetas, comiéndosela tan marranamente como insinuante. Su boca y mejillas quedan llenas de salsa y restos de comida. El chico mayor deja la bandeja apoyada en la barandilla y se lanza contra en otro muchacho, lamiéndole ávidamente la cara. Ambos empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, moviendo sus lenguas con furia, con la tranquilidad de estar en la solitaria azotea frente a unas aulas completamente vacías.

Pero en el edificio de enfrente, la venganza del chico pelirrojo no ha hecho más que empezar. Loco de rabia por la manera como ese estúpido antisocial ha tratado al que él cree el amor de su vida, Hanamichi Sakuragi se dedica a replegar a todo el equipo en el aula con la excusa de hablarles sobre el campeonato y los partidos, asegurándose de que sobretodo Haruko acudirá a la cita. Cuando todo el mundo llega a la clase, el chico pelirrojo se encuentra estratégicamente recostado sobre la ventana, tapando con su cuerpo la vista de sus dos otros compañeros en la azotea.

(nervioso) Espero que tengas algo importante que decirnos, Sakuragi. No puedo permitirme perder tiempo con tus tonterías…

(amigable) Vamos Akagi, cálmate… además, todavía no estamos todos…

(separándose de la ventana mientras esconde una sonrisa cínica) Es verdad… ¿dónde se habrá metido ese zorro apestoso?

(Haruko palidece de pronto, señalando la ventana) ¡Rukawa!

Todos los integrantes del equipo vuelven la mirada hacia la ventana, pudiendo ver a un par de chicos besándose enérgicamente en la azotea de enfrente. Uno de ellos está apoyado contra la valla, por lo que no pueden verle el rostro, pero cuando el otro chico se separa de él para coger aire, todos sus compañeros son capaces de distinguir su identidad en aquellos ojos azules y aquella piel nívea que le hacen realmente único. La muchacha se desvanece en el aula, siendo inmediatamente asistida por la manager del equipo, que la lleva a la enfermería todavía incrédula con lo que ha visto. El capitán sale justo detrás, sin mediar palabra con el resto. No obstante, hay alguien que se ha dado cuenta de toda la estratagema.

(enfadado) ¿Te has divertido Hanamichi?

(haciéndose el loco) Ryota, ¿por qué lo dices?

(volviéndose hacia el otro compañero, que todavía tiene la vista clavada en la ventana) ¡Vamos Kogure! No quiero estar cerca de alguien tan detestable.

(enfadado) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo que decir Ryota?

Los dos chicos se van, dejando al pelirrojo sin contestación. El resto de las clases resultan tremendamente incómodas a todos los miembros del equipo, salvo a dos, que siguen ajenos a todo lo ocurrido… hasta que llega la hora del entrenamiento. El chico menor se dirige al gimnasio y se cambia. Quiere practicar un poco antes que empiecen todos los demás, para recuperar la forma después de estos días. El chico mayor, en cambio, se queda hablando con un profesor sobre cómo puede recuperar sus faltas puesto que ya está en el último año de la secundaria alta y los exámenes de acceso a la universidad están ya muy cerca.

Al terminar, el chico moreno agarra su bolsa de deporte y se dirige a toda prisa al gimnasio para empezar a entrenar cuanto antes. Pero al llegar, lo que oye no es precisamente el sonido del balón rebotando en la cancha, ni a sus compañeros haciendo ejercicios de práctica. Están discutiendo muy fuerte y, de repente, entre todas las voces que se alzan en la pelea, distingue horrorizado la de su amante.

(gritando) ¡Sois unos pedazos de mierda! ¡No sé qué cojones importa lo que yo haga con mi vida! ¡Es mía, joder, no vuestra!

(Sakuragi sonríe cínico) ¿Es que no te das cuenta zorro asqueroso? ¡Nadie quiere jugar ni con ni contra un marica de mierda como tú!

(la voz le tiembla) ¡Te voy a matar estúpido gilipollas!

(autoritario) ¡Rukawa! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a nadie de este equipo! Siéntate en el banquillo de momento… y ya veremos qué hacemos…

(nervioso) Pe… pero Akagi… hombre… intenta entrar en razón…

(duro) No importa Kogure, ¡este tío es tan gilipollas como el otro!

(gritando) ¡Ya está! ¡Quedas expuls…!

(Mitsui entra de repente) ¡Cuidado Akagi, o no sólo perderás a un jugador!

(extrañado) ¿Qué quieres decir?

(muy serio) No sé de qué va esto pero puedo imaginármelo perfectamente…

(agarrando a Mitsui del hombro) Estábamos en el aula, enfrente de la azotea…

(histérica) ¡Ryota! Suelta a ese asqueroso o yo…

(seco) ¡Cállate Ayako!

(deja su bolsa en el suelo) No. Déjala Ryota. Os doy las gracias a todos por esto. Gracias por devolverme a la realidad. Da igual lo bien o lo mal que lo pase. Me habéis recordado que siempre estaré solo. Adiós.

El chico mayor abandona el gimnasio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Su compañero intenta salir detrás de él, pero se encuentra de repente con un contundente obstáculo: el duro puño del capitán Akagi, enfurecido todavía por sus palabras.

(agarrándole muy fuerte) Tú no te mueves de aquí desgraciado.

(muy enfadado) ¡Suéltale Akagi!

(rabioso) ¡No te atrevas a alzarme la voz cuatro ojos!

(con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un mierda Akagi! Jamás pensé que mi amigo de toda la vida pudiera ser así… ¡Eres una persona detestable!

(serio) ¡Vamos Kogure! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Mitsui antes de que haga cualquier locura!

(enloquecida) ¡Ryota ni se te ocurra…!

(seco) ¡Olvídame Ayako! Tú tampoco eres la chica que yo pensaba…

Los dos muchachos salen corriendo del sitio en pos de Mitsui, cosa que tranquiliza algo al chico de ojos azules que se limpia con la camiseta la sangre que no para de brotar de su nariz.

Y por las frías calles de una ciudad demasiado dura, un chico casi adulto, casi niño, corre desesperadamente sin rumbo alguno, intentando chocarse de repente con el suelo de su cuarto y despertar de golpe de esa horrible pesadilla que es su vida. Siente la felicidad escaparse entre sus dedos como la arena del desierto cuando uno intenta guardarla en sus puños medio abiertos. Siente que cada vez que su corazón toca un cálido rayo de luz, las tinieblas se ciernen sobre su ser, rodeándole como un mal amante que desea abarcar demasiado. Sentado en una fría barandilla de piedra, sus ojos ya no brillan por nada más que no sean las luces de la cuidad que se reflejan en el agua del río, justo seis metros y medio bajo sus pies.


	8. Eigth Day: Touch of Fear

**Hola a todxs! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve varios problemas: primero con este web y después con el pen drive. Pero ya está. En breve publicaré el noveno y último capítulo del fic, de momento vayamos a por el penúltimo. Espero que os guste! Muchísimas gracias a todxs y en especial a Lythos, que me leyó des del principio y que siempre me dice cosas que me hacen muy feliz. Espero que te guste! Bsos!**

**Tattoos in Blood **

Eighth Day: Touch of Fear

20: 19 PM  
30 de Diciembre  
4 grados al exterior

Tan negra. Tan fría. Tan profunda. Tan abajo que sólo hay una manera de llegar. Tan horrible. Tan terrorífica. Tan oscura. Tan desconocida como el agua que se encuentra lejos, bajo sus pies. Sus apagados ojos no paran de derramar amargas lágrimas que cubren su cara y se estrellan contra los negros pantalones de su uniforme. Siente la muerte acariciar su pelo con suavidad con sus dedos de viento y susurrar a su oído palabras de coraje y cobardía con el ulular nocturno. Siente la cabeza entumecida. No es capaz de pensar con claridad. Toda su vida se ha borrado de su mente, dónde sólo permanece una palabra, repitiéndose como el eco en el abismo: rechazo.  
Anda por las calles de esa ciudad a la que ya ha empezado a detestar cuando se acerca la noche. La desesperanza se ha adueñado de su corazón des del momento en que le ha visto salir tan desconsolado del gimnasio, dejándole de nuevo con su soledad. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, pugnando por salir, por mucho que él intente retenerlas. Desea con todas sus fuerzas, reza aun sin creer a todos los dioses y espíritus que conoce para que le ayuden a encontrarle sano y salvo. Para poder abrazarle de nuevo, besarle, acariciarle, hacerle el amor otra vez como esta mañana… y después pegarle una buena paliza para que no se le ocurra jamás volver a dejarle solo. La rabia le ciega, tanto o más que el enorme deseo de volver a sentirlo entre sus brazos.  
No tiene ni idea de dónde puede estar. Las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro canela des del mismo momento en que le ha visto salir del gimnasio, des de que sus palabras le han golpeado con más fuerza de lo que lo ha hecho nunca ningún puñetazo. Los celos le han cegado des de que conoció al tan odiado zorro por el amor que su dulce Haruko siente hacia él. Nunca intentó tramar nada contra él pero ese día… cuando le vio besándose con otro tío en medio de la calle ¡lo vio tan claro! Tenía en sus manos la estrategia perfecta para ganarse a Haruko y ocupar el puesto del novato más apreciado del equipo… pero jamás pensó en él. No en Mitsui, en su amigo, con el que empezó con tan mal pie (como lo hicieran todos) pero que se había convertido en alguien tan apreciado por él. ¿Cómo pudo no reparar en el daño que le haría? Los sentimientos de culpabilidad le atormentan desatando mares de lágrimas de sus ojos color miel, mientras no para de correr por las calles como una estela roja rogando poder hallarlo antes que pase algo que no sea capaz de remediar.  
Aun saliendo casi justo después de él, sus dos compañeros de equipo no han sido todavía capaces de encontrarle. Han recorrido juntos los sitios a los que solían ir él y su compañero de gafas justo cuando se incorporó al equipo, pero no hay ni rastro de él. Incuso su bajito amigo se ha enfrentado a todos los gamberros con los que se había peleado por su culpa para preguntarles acerca de su posible paradero. Pero la respuesta ha sido también infructuosa. La desesperanza empieza a acecharles pero ni de lejos pueden sentir los amargos y atormentadores sentimientos que llenan la mente de los dos compañeros que sienten haber vivido sus absurdas vidas bajo el yugo y cobijo de la más hiriente soledad.  
Los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, la nariz fría por el aire gélido de esta noche de invierno. Y en la barandilla del puente al lado de la estación, los párpados le pesan tanto como la vida, como la obligación de mantenerse atado a este mundo que se empeña en darle suaves besos en los labios con el amargo sabor de la hiel. Cierra los ojos y la noche no le parece tan oscura. Siente en su corazón una tenue luz que ilumina un sinuoso camino. Anda por él a través de sus pensamientos. Y llega al cabo a la orilla de una gran ribera, que se extiende más allá de lo que alcanza la vista. Una barca flota en el agua dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él. Un hombre de aspecto joven y hermoso, con el pecho descubierto, mueve con fuerza los remos de la barca, hasta ponerse a su altura. Le dirige una tranquilizadora sonrisa, que llena al muchacho de extrañas e intensas sensaciones.  
- Hola, me llamo Hisashi…  
- Lo sé.  
- (extrañado) ¿Lo sabes?  
De repente se da cuenta: sus ojos están vacíos, demasiado azules, casi transparentes. ¡No puede ver! Es ciego y aún así…  
- Yo soy Caronte.  
Ya han recorrido todos los sitios dónde se les ha ocurrido que podía encontrarse su amigo, pero nada ha dado resultado. La noche les cubre con su negro manto sin apenas estrellas mientras entran en la zona de bares de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, escondiendo su miedo tras inexpresivas máscaras. Saben que seguramente no se encontrará allí, aunque la esperanza es siempre lo último que se pierde. Al rato de andar, uno de los muchachos ve a alguien que les podría servir de ayuda… aunque tener que lidiar con él es siempre un gran riesgo.  
- (seco) Aoshi…  
- (ladea la cabeza, sin mucho entusiasmo, viendo a los dos chicos entre los mechones de pelo que se escapan de su gorro negro de lana) ¡Vaya! El enano Miyagi… ¿quién es tu amiguito?  
- (irritado) Esto a ti no te importa…  
- (le corta, volviendo a su cerveza con avidez) ¿Queréis algo?  
- (serio) ¿De ti? Sólo hablar…  
El muchacho se levanta de su taburete. Su figura alta y delgada se desliza por la barra hasta llegar dónde están ellos, y ponerse delante del chico de gafas. Dobla por abajo su gorro de lana, apartando los mechones de pelo que descubren ahora un par de enormes e intensos ojos verdes. Su mano desciende del gorro hasta sus labios, que acaricia con descaro ante la mirada algo asustada del chico de gafas. Le pone un brazo en el hombro y le agarra fuertemente por la nuca.  
- (insinuante) Está bien. Pero sólo hablaré contigo.  
- (irritado) No tenemos tiempo para chorradas Aoshi. Estamos buscando a…  
- (ignorando a Ryota) ¿Buscas a Mitsui? Yo puedo decirte dónde está…  
- (les separa) Dejémoslo Kogure. Éste no sabe nada y además…  
- (se quita las gafas) No. Está bien. Hay que encontrarle… ¿Puedes esperarme aquí?  
- (sorprendido) ¡Kogure!  
- (el muchacho falsea una sonrisa) No pasa nada Ryota. Estaré bien…  
- (susurrándole a la oreja) Vamos… Kogure… hablaremos en un sitio más tranquilo…  
El muchacho delgado empuja al otro chico delicadamente hasta una puerta al lado de la barra, en la que puede leerse un cartel de "privado". El muchacho saca unas llaves y abre, haciendo pasar al otro chico ante él. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta con llave, seguramente para evitar que su presa escape. Se dirige hacia la gran butaca que se encuentra tras una pequeña mesa inundada de papeles y objetos de oficina. Enciende un cigarrillo y se hunde en ella, apoyando las piernas en la mesa, en una postura mucho más que insinuante. Empieza a dar caladas al cigarrillo, dejando escapar el humo entre sus carnosos labios. El otro chico está de pie ante la mesa, mirándole mientras aprieta en su mano las gafas que hace poco se ha quitado, reuniendo el valor necesario para hablarle. Pero se le hace tarde.  
- (apagando el cigarrillo) ¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?  
- (intentando que el miedo no se le note en la voz) ¿Qué quieres a cambio?  
- (sonríe) Vaya… los tienes bien puestos…  
- (apretando los puños) Dilo y acabemos rápido.  
- (se levanta de la butaca y se pone delante suyo) ¿A qué estás dispuesto?  
- (se pone en guardia, a punto para pelear) A todo.  
- (sonríe ampliamente) Bien…  
El delgado muchacho esquiva fácilmente sus defensas. Su mano derecha agarra al otro chico por la cintura, mientras con la izquierda asciende por su cuerpo hasta su mejilla, dándole un fuerte beso en los labios, logrando introducirle la lengua hasta el rincón más remoto de su boca.  
- (asustado) ¿Q… qué haces?  
- (desciende a besos por su cuello, mordiéndole con avidez) Cobrándome lo que estabas dispuesto a pagarme.  
- (aterrorizado) Yo no…  
- (le despoja violentamente de su camiseta) ¿Acaso no quieres encontrarle?  
El muchacho baja la cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a pelear, a hacer un trato con él, a pagarle con dinero pero no con su cuerpo. Los amigos merecen sacrificios pero eso es… demasiado. Intenta sacar fuerzas para apartarle de él e irse corriendo como pueda de aquél sitio, pero al levantar la cabeza, se encuentra de repente con ese par de ojos verdes escrutando su rostro, a la vez que son su lengua empieza a acariciar su sexo, habiendo bajado sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. No puede evitarlo. Su rostro enrojece por completo, provocando la risotada del otro muchacho. Aprieta su puño dispuesto a pegarle, pero él consigue esquivarlo. Su cuerpo se balancea hacia atrás, trastabillando a causa de los pantalones medio bajados, que limitan por completo sus movimientos. El muchacho se cae al suelo como un peso muerto, ocasión que el otro chico aprovecha para tumbarle de espaldas e impedir que se vuelva tumbándose justo encima de él.  
- (cínico) Eres precioso. Me gustas mucho.  
- (llorando) Déjame, por favor… No me hagas daño…  
- (le besa el cuello) Tranquilo… te va a encantar.  
Los dedos del chico delgado se deslizan por la espalda del otro muchacho hasta llegar a su entrada, penetrando en ella con lentitud pero con fuerza. Al cabo, baja sus pantalones e introduce en él su erguido miembro, mientras acaricia con la otra mano el sexo del otro chico, que no para de gemir y sollozar, rogándole que pare. Al cabo, sin poder evitarlo, el chico de gafas cubre la mano del otro muchacho con su cálido y sedoso líquido, cosa que hace que Aoshi se venga todavía más rápido dentro de él, saliendo de su cuerpo con brusquedad. El chico de ojos verdes se lame la mano muy insinuante, ante la mirada llorosa y sonrojada del otro muchacho, que seca sus lágrimas con la palma de la mano y empieza a vestirse de nuevo, tremendamente aturdido por lo que acaba de ocurrir.  
- (muy serio) ¿Y bien?  
- (se levanta del suelo y se abrocha los pantalones) ¡Oh¡Has estado muy bien… Kogure!  
- (le agarra por el cuello muy enfadado) ¡No te hablo de eso pedazo de mierda¡Dime dónde está Mitsui!  
- (sonríe) No lo sé… no soy su madre.  
- (le pega un puñetazo) Hijo de…  
- (sonríe, lamiéndose la sangre que se derrama por su labio) Sabía que tenías carácter. Eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida.  
- (le suelta de un empujón) ¡Deja ya de humillarme!  
- (se acerca) No pretendía hacerlo… (le acaricia el pelo) Nunca he tenido nada porque nunca he valido nada pero ahora… creo que ya puedo morir tranquilo…  
El muchacho de ojos verdes le da un cálido beso en los labios, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas furtivas que hacen encogerse el corazón del chico de gafas. Kogure rodea con los brazos la cintura del otro chico, correspondiendo con ternura su beso, cerrando sus ojos para no derramar él también el montón de lágrimas que ha retenido en sus ojos des de que se puso esa máscara de buen chico para evitar que nadie lo dañara otra vez. Al poco, ambos chicos se separan, cruzando sus tristes miradas por un rato.  
- (bajando la cabeza) Kogure… ¿por qué lo has…?  
- (suspirando) No lo sé… ni quiero saberlo tampoco…  
- (acariciándole la mano) ¿Quieres que os ayude a…?  
- (cínico) ¿Qué pasa¿Te vas a redimir ahora por que te he besado?  
- (le pega un bofetón) Nadie aspira nunca a ser lo que yo soy… pero tú no eres mejor.  
- (le abraza) Lo sé. Lo siento. Es sólo que… me has hecho daño…  
- (se suelta) Pues lo siento. Sólo quería tenerte… antes de morir.  
- (irritado) ¿Por qué hablas de eso todo el tiempo?  
- (desviando la mirada) Por que ya no tengo a nadie… y no quiero estar solo.  
- (sorprendido) ¿Querías suicidarte?  
- (asiente)…  
- (nervioso) ¿Dónde¿Dónde irías?  
- (extrañado) ¿Qué?  
- ¿Dónde lo harías?  
- No sé… me tiraría a la ribera, supongo… (entiende) ¡Mitsui¿Crees que él…?  
- (asiente) ¿Por dónde empezamos?  
- (nervioso) Por el norte de la ciudad… es dónde hay los puentes más altos y los barrios menos concurridos… (va para abrir la puerta)  
- (le abraza por la espalda) Aoshi… yo tampoco quiero estar solo… por favor, quédate conmigo.  
- (una lágrima resbala por su rostro) Yo… no puedo… no saldría bien…  
- (le besa) Por favor… intentémoslo…  
- (sonríe tristemente, acariciándole la mejilla) Está bien… Eres precioso.  
Los dos chicos salen del pequeño cuarto hacia el bar, dónde se encuentran a un Ryota terriblemente nervioso y preocupado. Se extraña al verles salir juntos, los dos, cogidos de la mano, pero hay algo que le preocupa todavía más: encontrar a su amigo. Los tres chicos se echan a correr en dirección a la parte alta de la ciudad, hacia los puentes del norte de la ribera que la cruza de punta a punta.  
Mira al barquero ensimismado, sonrojándose al contemplarle de pie, apoyado en el gran remo de la barca.  
- Caronte…  
- (suavemente) Dime, Hisashi…  
- Puedo… ¿puedo cruzar la ribera contigo?  
- (sonríe) Todavía no, Hisashi… Tú no perteneces a este sitio… Todavía no ha llegado tu hora…  
- (los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas) Pero yo… quiero ir al otro lado…  
- (en un susurro) Todavía no… Hay gente que te espera… No vas a ser mío esta noche…  
El hermoso joven de ojos de niebla le lanza un suave beso, que flota en el aire hasta sacudirle en cada rincón de su ser. Mitsui abre los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, encima de la barandilla del puente, dándose cuenta de repente que alguien le sostiene, agarrado por la cintura, para que no se deje caer.  
- (llorando) Por favor… no saltes Mitsui... Por favor…  
- (se vuelve despacio, sin poder ver quien le sostiene) Yo no…  
- (sin parar de llorar) Soy un estúpido… yo… no pensé en tus sentimientos… ¡a mi no me importa lo que te guste! Yo sólo… quiero seguir siendo tu amigo…  
- (se gira por completo, bajando de la barandilla, contemplando el rostro del muchacho menor, bañado en lágrimas) Me has hecho daño, Sakuragi…  
- (se arrodilla) Lo sé. ¡Y lo siento muchísimo! Yo… odiaba a ese zorro apestoso pero… yo soy mucho peor…  
- (le mira a los ojos, derramando una lágrima solitaria) Sakuragi… yo le quiero.  
- (le mira, enormemente sorprendido, pasando un rato en silencio hasta que por fin consigue reaccionar) Entonces ve a por él.  
- (se apoya en la barandilla) Ahora ya es tarde… le he vuelto a dejar solo…  
- (le abofetea) ¡No¡No es cierto! Él… te está buscando…  
- (empieza a llorar) ¿Qué?  
- (agarrándole para que no se suba a la barandilla) Él… le pegó a Akagi y se fue corriendo para buscarte. Llegó hasta el banco de la estación y se fue hacia el parque… no sé cómo se me ocurrió que podrías estar aquí…  
- (sonríe triste) Él no podía pensarlo…  
- (extrañado) ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- (señala al horizonte) Su puente es ese. El último que se ve des de aquí.  
- (le coge el brazo) ¡Entonces vamos!  
- (no se mueve) No me va a querer a su lado otra vez… yo… le he traicionado.  
- (le sacude) ¡Mitsui¿Qué crees que va a hacer si no te encuentra?  
En este momento, el chico moreno siente desmoronarse el mundo en su interior. Morir es una idea aterradora pero, por una vez en su vida, estaba dispuesto a afrontarla. Pero que Kaede muera es algo que su mente no puede concebir ni soportar. El atolondrado pelirrojo, el mismo que escasas horas antes parecía haber arruinado su vida, le ha dado el valor suficiente para abandonar sus egoístas temores e ir en busca del ser al que más ha amado en toda su vida.  
01: 24 AM  
02: 45 AM  
03: 13 AM  
04: 56 AM  
Lágrimas tan azules como sus ojos resbalan por su blanca piel, desnuda, sobre el blanco suelo de baldosas del cálido piso del que hasta hoy era su novio. Ha pasado horas buscándole por toda la ciudad, sin poder hallar el menor rastro de su persona, hasta perder toda esperanza. El agua caliente cae del grifo en la bañera, llenando el baño de un denso vaho que lo envuelve todo como en un sueño. El último sitio dónde esperaba poder encontrarle era su piso, el sitio dónde habían compartido tanto dolor y tanto placer a la vez. Pero no está. El muchacho se mete en la bañera, acariciando su cuerpo con sus finos dedos. Desliza el acero de la cuchilla por sus muñecas con fuerza, vacilando por el dolor, decidido por la desesperanza. Los cortes no son profundos pero el agua caliente impedirá que se cierren… hasta que pueda dormirse para siempre y poder ver de nuevo a su amado, o no ver nada más, nunca más. Y entre sus sueños, aparece un hermoso joven remando en una barca con el torso desnudo y unos ojos cristalinos que ven todo aunque parezcan no albergar el menor atisbo de luz.  
- Hola, me llamo Kaede…  
- (sonriendo) Lo sé. Yo soy Caronte…  
- Caronte…


	9. Ninth Day: Touch of Love

Tattoos in Blood

Ninth Day: Touch of Love

5: 13 AM  
31 de Diciembre  
2 grados al exterior

Ángel ¿dónde estás? Mi cuerpo corre como nunca, mi mente desea atraparte, mi alma necesita tenerte… en este mundo oscuro y sórdido que nos ha torturado hasta que el compasivo destino permitió que hallara en ti, por fin, la paz. Sé que te abandoné muchas veces, que he vuelto a traicionarte, que te he entregado de nuevo a la soledad, tirana, déspota implacable que ha regido nuestras vidas hasta hace tan poco… pero, por favor, espérame. Quiero que desates en mí tu rabia, tu ira, tu odio, tus ganas de rendirte y seguir viviendo a mi lado: que me perdones una vez más. Juro que jamás te volveré a fallar. Por favor, cree en mí.

- Caronte…  
- ¿Qué deseas de mí?  
- (triste) No lo sé… ¿Qué hay más allá?  
- ¿Al otro lado de la ribera?  
- Sí  
- ¿Qué crees que hay?  
- …

Ya falta poco. El muchacho moreno corre como perseguido por el mismo diablo en dirección al último puente que cruza la ribera antes de salirse de la ciudad. De veras cree poder encontrar allí a su amante, aguardando por él, buscándole con ansia, deseando encontrarle tanto como él lo desea. El invernal aire helado se introduce en su cuerpo, oprimiéndole los pulmones, cortándole la respiración. Le da lo mismo. Nada importa ahora; nada salvo encontrarle y abrazarle de nuevo, una vez más. El muchacho pelirrojo que le seguía hace rato que quedó atrás, pese a su potente velocidad. Pero el amor es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento humano… salvo la desesperación.  
- ¿Kaede? ¿Kaede? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¡Kaede!  
Desesperación. Es lo que uno siente al llegar al sitio indicado, dónde esperaba encontrar al ser querido, a alguien deseado… pero se encuentra de nuevo solo. En otro momento, minutos atrás quizás, esa desesperación hubiera acabado con sus fuerzas, con sus ganas de vivir. Pero la posibilidad de dejarle morir solo, de no poder estar a su lado nunca más, le ha devuelto por un instante la energía y le ha empujado de nuevo a correr por las grises calles de la ciudad, pensando dónde puede hallarse aquél cuyo sufrimiento le produce mayor dolor que el suyo propio.

- No lo sé… ¿quieres contármelo?  
- (sonríe) No puedo, por que ya lo sabes.  
- (niega con la cabeza, los ojos nublados por las lágrimas)…  
- (con voz serena) Kaede, mira más allá… ve lo que quieres que haya.  
- (sorprendido) Lo que yo quiero que…

Los recuerdos de los últimos días llenan por completo sus pensamientos, intentando proporcionarle alguna pista que le pueda llevar hasta él. Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…, pero aún así, las horas de sufrimiento y angustia se hacen siempre eternas, pareciendo mucho más que breves días los que ha pasado a su lado. Y en estos días, los segundos se volvían minutos y estos, a su vez, horas enteras en las que pasaba del conocimiento al compañerismo, a ser amigos, enemigos… y la fina línea entre el odio profundo y el amor sincero se desdibujaba poco a poco. Y luego eran amigos de nuevo, más tarde amantes y volvían a odiarse y luego… luego se querían y era algo más que sólo sexo, era el deseo de permanecer siempre a su lado y, al final, se marchó, pero él ya no podía odiarle… ahora sabía que haría cualquier cosa para no sufrir por su traición: se iría para siempre y él se quedaría completamente solo, como nunca.  
No puede pensar. No en eso. No ahora. Si empieza a caer estarán perdidos, ambos, sin que haya ningún remedio. Quiere irse, piensa, ¿pero cómo si no es des de su puente? Y en su mente se dibujan todos los lugares en los que el destino les ha unido y la fortuna les ha preparado cuidadosamente sus encuentros. Echa a correr cual hombre loco calle abajo en dirección a la estación, al banco que atestiguó su primera conversación. Se ríe. Más bien fue un monólogo. ¡Kamisama cuánto le extraño! Llega al poco. No está. Los ojos se le anegan de lágrimas. No llora. Se echa a correr de nuevo, ahora hacia el parque en el que dio con él por casualidad después de su primer beso. Las palabras que una vez le dijo Anzai resuenan en su mente como un eco "Si te rindes ahora, el partido habrá acabado".  
- No pienso rendirme. No contigo. Lucharé hasta el final y luego… volveremos a estar juntos. Y no me rendiré jamás.

- (asustado) Caronte…  
- Dime Kaede…  
- Veo… veo a una niña. Es… rubia y… sus ojos… ¡Caronte! Ella es…  
- (sereno) ¿Tu hermana?  
- (asiente. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas) ¿Qué… significa…?  
- ¿Qué crees tú que significa?  
- (con un nudo en la garganta) Ella… ¿ella está… muerta?  
- No.  
- (confundido) entonces… ¿por qué yo…?  
- (Se acerca a él, acariciándole la mejilla) Es lo que quieres ver, lo que quieres que haya. Pero sabes perfectamente que no hay nada.  
- Nada…  
- (niega con la cabeza) Sólo lo último que quieres ver antes de morir…

El corazón se para en su pecho al ver que su amor tampoco se encuentra en el parque. La desesperación crece en su interior tanto como el frío del invierno se cala en sus huesos, haciéndole cada vez más costosa la respiración. Ni siquiera siente sus dedos dentro de los zapatos. Tampoco en las manos. Pero nada sería ahora capaz de detenerle. Piensa. Se esfuerza por recordar algo que pueda ayudarle a encontrar a quien tanto ansía su alma, a quien tanto desea su cuerpo, a quien tanto necesita todo su ser. El miedo hace mella en su espíritu, como una carga que no se siente del todo capaz de poder llevar sobre sus ya cansados hombros. ¿Y si no llega a tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría si…? Sacude la cabeza intentando exorcizar tales pensamientos, pero el brusco movimiento hace vacilar su cuerpo sobre la helada acera de la calle. El chico moreno resbala y se cae de bruces contra el suelo. Su cabeza empieza a sangrar. Un pequeño corte en la sien, pero su cara se cubre de más lágrimas que sangre. Intenta ponerse en pie de nuevo, emitiendo a su pesar un lastimero gemido de dolor mientras en su cabeza le ruega a su amado que todavía no le diga adiós, que le permita abrazarle… una vez más.   
Y pensando eso, algo despierta en su interior, como una premonición, como un presagio de oscura salvación para su alma. Un último adiós. ¿Cómo pudo no habérsele ocurrido antes? Vuelve su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta y echa a correr en dirección a su casa, convencido de que allí podrá hallar a quien tan desesperadamente ha estado buscando. Por que la gente tiene siempre la necesidad de despedirse y para despedirse, necesita estar acompañada de sus mejores recuerdos. En su pequeño piso han pasado muchas cosas: momentos malos, momentos peores, pero también buenos momentos; los mejores recuerdos que tiene de su vida des de hace mucho. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, recorrida todavía por las lágrimas que no dejan de derramarse por sus mejillas. Puede… puede que todavía llegue a tiempo.

- (triste) Yo… quiero ir contigo… hasta la otra orilla.  
- (sonríe) ¿Tienes con qué pagarme?  
- (se mira de arriba abajo, haciendo un gesto de negación)…  
- Todo el mundo tiene algo con qué pagarme (deja el remo a un lado de la barca) Acércate.  
El chico de ojos azules se acerca tímidamente al barquero. No tiene miedo. Tan sólo siente de nuevo esa fría soledad. Pero ya no le duele. Todo en él es paz y serenidad: es todo lo que logran transmitir los ojos de ese chico de pelo blanco llamado Caronte. El joven barquero acerca lentamente su rostro al suyo, juntando sus labios con los de él en un suave y breve beso. Sus fuertes manos se deslizan por su cuerpo despojándole de sus imaginarias ropas, descubriendo su firme y pálido torso. Caronte le abraza sin dejar de besarlo, pero no hay calidez en ese abrazo… sólo paz, consuelo, alivio… y frío.

Mitsui llega corriendo a su casa. A duras penas se mantiene en pie sobre sus fatigadas piernas pero el dolor físico no le importa ahora, no cuando es mucho más grande el dolor que alberga el alma. Busca sus llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón. Le tiemblan las manos. Pero no están. ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…? ¡La bolsa de deporte! La dejó caer en el gimnasio cuando huyó de la forma más vergonzosa, la más cobarde de todas las traiciones. Apoya una mano en la puerta, golpeándola con furia para desatar en ella toda la rabia que le produce la frustración que siente en su interior. Pero la puerta cede ante el golpe. Está abierta y la llave puesta. Ni siquiera la había visto. Su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, haciéndole doler el pecho, calentándole la sangre que el frío invierno había helado. Entra como una tromba en el piso y se dirige impetuosamente al cuarto de baño, de dónde escapan finos rayos de luz por las grietas entre la pared y la puerta.

El chico de ojos de cristal vuelve a besarle, recorriendo con los labios su pálido cuello, descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta sus muñecas, hasta dónde la sangre se desborda libre y calmada sobre el río que separa la vida de la nada. Su lengua se desliza por los dedos del chico de ojos azules, produciendo en él millones de escalofríos que recorren a la vez su fina espalda.

El chico moreno entra en el baño y su corazón vuelve a detenerse, pero esta vez con más violencia que nunca. Siente que las rodillas le fallan, que ya no puede sostenerse, y se apoya en la puerta. La visión le horroriza a la vez que le conmueve, paralizando su cuerpo y su mente, impidiéndole reaccionar. Su rostro plácido, los ojos cerrados, la piel tan blanca, los rojos labios dibujando una media sonrisa… parece un ángel, mi ángel dormido entre toda esta agua tan… ¡roja! La sangre se derrama de sus brazos, de sus delgadas muñecas al agua caliente que acaricia lujuriosamente su cuerpo. El muchacho mayor se abalanza sobre su amante sacándole de la bañera con gran esfuerzo. Sus ropas se empapan, pegándose a su piel. Se quita la camiseta mojada rompiendo como puede ambas mangas para atárselas en las muñecas al pálido chico que yace en el suelo sin tan siquiera respirar. Comprueba su pulso. Todavía quedan resquicios de vida en su dormido cuerpo. Todavía puede recuperarle, devolverle a su lado para no dejarle ir jamás.

El chico de largo pelo blanco aproxima a él su hermoso cuerpo, pegándose a su piel tan… fría. Sus labios vuelven a juntarse, dejando paso a las lenguas, que se entrelazan en un juego de caricias sin calor, de sentidos sin sentimiento alguno. Sus palabras empiezan a divagar por su mente. "Sólo lo último que quieres ver antes de morir". Lo último que quiero ver. El chico moreno abre sus ojos azules, mirando por un momento al hermoso joven barquero que besa suavemente su piel. Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su rostro, mientras aparta su cuerpo del de ese bello muchacho que remaba en la barca.  
- Caronte…  
- (sonríe) Me gusta como pronuncias mi nombre…  
- Yo… No es esto lo último que quiero ver… no es…  
- (entristece momentáneamente) ¿Qué es Kaede? ¿Qué es lo último que quieres ver?

El chico moreno acerca los labios a los de su amante, insuflándole aire en los pulmones, intentando desesperadamente que vuelva a respirar. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas de nuevo, como tantas otras veces, mezclando en su interior emociones de dolor y esperanza, de sufrimiento y necesidad, de angustia y enorme deseo de que le abrace de nuevo, de que vuelva a mirarle, a sonreírle otra vez… para siempre.

- Lo último… lo único que quiero ver es…  
- ¿Sí?  
- (las lágrimas vuelven a desatarse en sus azules ojos) a Hisashi…  
- (sonríe tristemente) Entonces tendrás que luchar por él.  
- (extrañamente asustado) ¿Volveré… a verte?  
- (alejándose en la barca) Puede… algún día… cuando llegue tu momento.  
Caronte desaparece en la oscuridad remando en su enorme barca. Todo a su alrededor vuelve a oscurecer pero no siente miedo. Su cuerpo empieza a retorcerse. Puede sentir un agudo dolor a lo largo de sus brazos, el frío provocar fuertes temblores en su delgada figura, sus pulmones llenarse de aire y, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, el calor recorrer todo su ser llenándole de nuevo de una rara sensación de vida. Y en medio de tanta oscuridad, el chico de profundos ojos azules empieza a gritar el nombre de su amado para que le ayude a hallar el camino que le devuelva a su lado.

El muchacho mayor sigue intentando reanimarle con la respiración boca a boca, rogando en su interior que el milagro se produzca y pueda volver a abrazarlo, al menos una vez más. Su rostro sigue bañado en lágrimas, dejando filtrar por las grietas de su corazón la enorme sensación de impotencia que le produce no poder dar por él algo más que su aire. Levanta la cabeza, secado con su brazo desnudo su faz mojada. Roza sin querer el corte, ya cerrado, que cruzaba su frente sangrando pocos minutos antes. Se marea un poco al sentir bajo la piel la costra todavía blanda que se ha formado en su sien, pero coge aire de nuevo, dispuesto a revivir a su amante, tendido en el suelo como un ángel dormido entre las nubes. No obstante, al dirigir hacia abajo su mirada, se cruza con unos ojos tan azules como el océano, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Hisashi…  
- (llorando de nuevo) Ka…e…de… Kaede… ¿por qué…?  
- No llores, Hisashi. Tú… eres lo único que quiero ver antes de morir…  
- (niega con la cabeza) No. No vas a morir ¿me oyes? Por favor… ¡no me dejes solo! Yo… he sido un cretino y… ¡lo siento! ¡¡¡Por favor! ¡¡¡No me abandones!  
- Me siento… tan débil… Tengo ganas de dormir…  
- (su cuerpo tiembla de miedo) ¡No! No te duermas amor… por favor… no te vayas…  
- (abre muchísimo los ojos) ¿Qué… has dicho?  
- (acariciándole) Que no quiero que te vayas…  
- (sonríe, negando suavemente con la cabeza) Me has llamado… amor…  
- (se sonroja por un momento, devolviéndole la sonrisa) Sí… amor… No me dejes, por favor. Yo… ¡te amo tanto!  
Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar nuevamente de los azules ojos del chico que se encuentra tendido en el suelo, suplicando entre susurros a su amante que le devuelva la vida, que le ayude a enmendar el terrible error que ha cometido. El chico mayor se levanta del suelo, besando suavemente los labios de su amado. Corre al salón a por el teléfono y vuelve a toda prisa al lado del otro muchacho, que lucha con todo su ser para no dejarse caer en el sueño a causa de la debilidad que siente su cuerpo al haber perdido tanta sangre. Llama a una ambulancia y se queda a su lado, besándole y acariciándole suavemente hasta que ésta llega y consiguen llevarle al hospital.  
7: 30 AM  
8: 16 AM  
9: 37 AM  
10: 24 AM  
11:45 AM  
El médico llama a Mitsui para hablar a parte con él. En la habitación se quedan sus amigos, los que demostraron serlo des del principio, y los que lo llegaron a ser después de todo. Kogure, Aoshi, Miyagi y Sakuragi no tardaron en ir al hospital tras recibir la llamada del chico mayor, informándoles de lo que había ocurrido. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico pelirrojo se había arrodillado al lado de la cama, pidiéndole millones de disculpas al chico que se encontraba tumbado en ella. Éste tan sólo le sonrió, agarrándole la mano a la vez que le ofrecía su sincero perdón. Ante este gesto, el muchacho pelirrojo se había echado a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente por haber herido a alguien que le pudiera perdonar por tan baja traición después de todo.   
Fuera de la habitación, el médico inquiere al chico mayor sobre lo que deben hacer con el muchacho más joven.  
- Verá, señor Mitsui, mi deber es llamar a sus padres para informarles de la situación ya que, por lo visto, usted no lo ha hecho.  
- Él me lo ha pedido.  
- No entiendo…  
- Verá, es que él hace tiempo que no vive con sus padres. De hecho, creo que ya no tienen relación alguna. No conozco su número de teléfono ni su dirección y él se niega a decírmelos.  
- En tal caso, debería llamar a su instituto para que me lo faciliten…  
- Por favor, le suplico que no lo haga. Yo… me haré cargo de él…  
- ¿Usted? Pero… todavía está en el instituto si no me equivoco…  
- No, es cierto. Pero ya soy mayor de edad y… mi situación económica es buena… verá, mis padres están separados pero ambos procuran para que no me falte de nada. Yo… podría cuidar bien de él…  
- (desconfiado) No sé…  
- Se lo rugo, por favor. Esto…. Me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a ocurrir.  
- (cediendo, a regañadientes) Está bien… En tal caso ya puede llevárselo a casa. Su estado no es grave, en parte gracias a su rápida intervención. Sólo debe procurar que coma bien, carne a ser posible, y que descanse.  
- Está bien. Muchísimas gracias doctor. Se lo agradezco muchísimo.  
Ambos vuelven a entrar en la habitación, comunicando a todos el buen estado del muchacho de menor edad y su inmediata alta. Tras una gran alegría, los chicos se van marchando a sus casas. El primero en irse es Miyagi, algo entristecido por la negativa de Ayako a pasarse por el hospital, intentando disculparla sin ningunas ganas ante los demás compañeros. Seguidamente, Aoshi y Kogure se despiden ante las miradas cómplices de los otros dos chicos. Sakuragi se empeña en acompañarles hasta el piso de su senpai, disculpándose de nuevo millones de veces, con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que hizo a causa de sus celos, que decidió enterrar en el momento en el que dañó por ellos a un amigo y a alguien que sí resultó ser mucho mejor que él en todo.   
Cuando, finalmente, los dos chicos se quedan solos, vuelven a despertar en Mitsui los fuertes sentimientos de culpabilidad que le habían estado atormentando hasta poder hallar al otro chico.   
- (acercándose en la cama) Kaede yo… te debo…  
- (serio) Una disculpa. Lo sé. Tú me dejaste solo. Me abandonaste otra vez… pero yo no fui capaz de luchar por ti así que…  
- (con los ojos anegados) Pero… todo fue por mi culpa…  
- (le acaricia la mejilla) No. Eso no es cierto. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Ninguno lo fuimos…  
- (suspira, asintiendo) Cierto. Aún así… yo… quería pedirte perdón…  
- (sonríe) Te perdono… si tú me perdonas a mí.  
- (le besa en los labios) Está olvidado.  
- (serio, de repente) No.  
- (extrañado) ¿Qué quieres dec…?  
- (intentando no llorar) No quiero olvidarlo. Esto es… algo que ha sucedido y que todavía no sé si podré superar… yo…  
- (muy triste) Ya no quieres estar a mi lado.  
- …  
- (intentando disimular el llanto) Te entiendo. Yo te abandoné y… no te merezco pero… ¿dejarás que cuide de ti hasta que estés bien?  
- (llorando) Hisashi…  
- (se vuelve, mostrando al otro chico su rostro cubierto de lágrimas) No quiero hacerte más daño… por favor, no llores… Yo…todavía te…  
- (abrazándole) ¡Cállate! ¡Idiota! ¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero estar contigo? Sólo es que no quiero olvidarlo… es parte de nosotros. (Se separa un poco, mirándole a los ojos) Esto no va a ser nada fácil y habrá momentos en los que lo pasemos muy mal pero… no vuelvas a dejarme nunca. Si lo haces, iré a por ti. Es una amenaza.  
- (le besa) Te quiero Kaede, más que a mi propia vida.  
- (le devuelve el beso y se vuelve a tumbar) Hisashi… ¿todavía quieres que me venga a vivir contigo?  
- (le besa en la frente) Claro que quiero capullo.  
- (se tumba para dormir un rato) Gracias.  
- (se levanta para ir a preparar algo de comer) De nada.  
- (le agarra el brazo) Hisashi… te amo.  
El muchacho mayor deja escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos mientras besa a su chico. Pero ya no son lágrimas de dolor, ni de sufrimiento, ni de soledad, son lágrimas de alegría, de la felicidad más grande que ha sentido en toda su vida. Nadie dijo que amar fuera fácil. Pero tampoco dijo que fuera imposible, pues el amor puede ser a la vez el más cruel de los sufrimientos y el más profundo de los placeres.

THE END

Bueno, pues parece que esta parte no salió en mi última actualización así que la pongo de nuevo:

Aquí termina mi fic Tattoos in Blood, el que más esfuerzo me ha costado y del que me siento más orgullosa hasta ahora. Me da una pena enorme terminarlo... ¿qué vamos a hacerle? Los finales siempre me han puesto triste... Aún así, me han alegrado muchísimo vuestros reviews y comentarios. Dömo arigatö gozaimasu! Así que, acabando, este capi va dedicado a tods ls que lo habéis apoyado leyendolo y/o dejando reviews: KidCat, Deed Bluer, Niniel, Lythos, Dragonpatton, Shedin, Yukina, Lensaiak, Sango-chan, Khira, Kiska, AhuraMazda, tsuki-ummi kaze, rei00. Muchos besos a tods! Nos leemos en otras historias...


End file.
